Die Hölle in unserer Mitte
by alphadine
Summary: Bombenattentat auf das Jeffersonian...... ein Anschlag der Booth und Bones auch persönlich betrifft!
1. Unschuld

Prolog

_Schmerzen, Hitze, Rauch.......Parker!!! _

_Seeley Booth öffnete die Augen. Hämmernde Schmerzen fuhren ihm durch den Schädel. Beißender Rauch machte das Atmen schwer. _

_Er lag auf dem Boden des Museums im Jeffersonian und um ihn herum waren Schreie zu hören, das Prasseln von Flammen. Vage Schatten huschten durch den Rauch._

_Parker!! Wo war sein Sohn??_

_Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war das er mit einem Wachmann des Jeffersonian gescherzt hatte. Parker war weiter vorne gewesen und hatte sich einen Schaukasten angesehen. _

_Parkers Schulklasse war zu einer Besichtigung des Instituts da gewesen. Begeistert hatten sich die Kinder erst das Labor zeigen lassen, bevor es mit der Besichtigung des Museums weiterging._

_Natürlich hatten die Kinder im Labor keine echten Leichen zu sehen bekommen, aber auch die ganze Technik hatte sie fasziniert und Bones und ihre Blinzler hatten sich alle Mühe gegeben, diesen Tag für die Kinder zu etwas Besonderen zu machen. _

_Booth erinnerte sich, sogar Zack lächeln gesehen zu haben, als er den Kindern seine Arbeit zu erklären versuchte. _

_Doch das alles schien weit weg und unwirklich zu sein, denn die Wirklichkeit -das 'Jetzt' - waren Lärm, Feuer und Rauch!_

----

**-1- Unschuld**

„Hallo." begrüßte Cam die Klasse, „mein Name ist Dr. Saroyan, ich bin die Leiterin des Labors im Jeffersonian. Wir versuchen hier, zusammen mit der Polizei und dem FBI, das hier von Agent Booth vertreten wird ..." sie deutete zu Booth hinüber.

„Das ist mein Dad!" posaunte Parker stolz heraus und die anderen Kinder kicherten.

Cam schmunzelte als sie fort fuhr: „ Wir versuchen also zusammen mit der Polizei und dem FBI Verbrechen aufzuklären. Unsere Aufgabe dabei ist es, die Beweise, die die Polizei..."

„..Und das FBI" warf Booth leise ein und erntete einen scharfen Blick von Dr. Saroyan dafür.

„..findet, auszuwerten und an den Knochen.." Sie vermied das Wort 'Überreste' um die Kinder nicht zu verschrecken, „..eventuell noch weitere Beweise zu sichern, die uns auf die Spur der Verbrecher führen können.

Ihr könnt euch jetzt hier ein wenig umsehen und wenn ihr Fragen habt, wendet euch ruhig an die Mitarbeiter hier. Sie werden versuchen, euch eure Fragen zu beantworten."

Cam lächelte den Kindern freundlich zu und bekam von ihnen Applaus für ihre kleine Ansprache. Dann stürzten sich die Kinder auf die Blinzle; schauten, fragten und lachten.

Jack Hodgins wurde von mehreren Kindern belagert, die sich mit wohligem Gruseln von ihm „Käfer und Schleim" erklären ließen. Seine Verlobte Angela Montenegro hatte ein paar Mädchen bei sich sitzen, die sich kichernd von ihr zeichnen ließen.

Mit einem liebevollen Blick sah sie zu Jack. Sicherlich würde er mal ein wunderbarer Vater sein, dachte sie bei sich, so ruhig und geduldig, wie er den Kindern die Welt der Insekten erklärte.

Als hätte dieser ihren Blick gespürt, sah er gerade in diesem Moment auf und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Bei ihrem Anblick, wie sie mit den Kindern lachte und scherzte, gingen ihm ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Zack war ebenfalls von einer kleinen Gruppe Kinder umringt, denen er zu erklären versuchte, wie man anhand der Knochen vorher erlittene Verletzungen erkennen konnte, aber die Jungen und Mädchen schauten nur ratlos.

Verzweifelt wandte sich der junge Mann an Dr. Saroyan: „Sie verstehen mich nicht!! Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich ihnen die Komplexität der Aufgaben hier plausibel machen soll!!" flüsterte er ihr zu und warf einen unbehaglichen Blick auf die ratlosen Kindergesichter.

Cam schmunzelte und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Sie haben doch eine Menge Nichten und Neffen, Zack. Stellen Sie sich einfach vor, Sie müssten es denen erklären." Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

„Aber....!" begann Zack Addy, schloss aber dann den Mund und versuchte sich erneut an seiner Aufgabe.

Offenbar diesmal mit etwas mehr Erfolg, denn schon bald stellten die Kinder auch ihm neugierige Fragen zum Thema und nach einer Weile lächelte Zack sogar zurück, als ihn ein Mädchen anstrahlte: „Du bist wirklich lustig!!"

Zack sah sie verdutzt an: „Lustig? Ich? Wie heißt du?"

Die Kleine grinste keck: „Mia."

„Gut, du findest mich also lustig, Mia?"

„Ja, du kannst Sachen so komisch erklären, wie Mr. Buthering, unser Sachkundelehrer.....aber der ist schon alt und hat fast keine Haare mehr."

„Der Verlust der Kopfbehaarung ist in den allermeisten Fällen hormonbedingt und nicht zwingend ein Indiz für das Alter der betreffenden Person." entgegnete Zack leicht verwirrt.

Mia prustete los. „Du bist wirklich witzig!"

Sie schenkte ihm noch ein strahlendes Lächeln und flitzte dann zu der Gruppe die Angela belagerte und Zack sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach.

Booth hatte seine Partnerin schon vor einer ganzen Weile aus den Augen verloren und sah sich jetzt suchend um während er versuchte sie irgendwo auszumachen. Er fand sie oben in der Lounge am Geländer stehend mit einem Becher Kaffee in den Händen.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln schaute sie über das Labor und die Plattform, sah quirliges Leben, wo sonst der Tod das Sagen hatte und hörte Lachen, wo sonst konzentriertes Schweigen herrschte.

„Drückst du dich etwa?" fragte er sie grinsend, als er die Lounge erreichte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du weißt, dass ich mit Kindern nicht so gut umgehen kann."

Booth ließ diese Entschuldigung nicht gelten. „Du versuchst es ja nicht einmal. Schau, sogar Zack schafft das.", meinte er mit mildem Vorwurf und wies auf den jungen Doktoranden, der immer noch von einer kleinen Gruppe umringt war. Ab und zu gelang es ihm sogar seinem 'Publikum' ein Lachen entlockte.

Bones verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Er ist ihnen im Alter auch wesentlich näher."

„Ganz schlechtes Argument!"

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich ihnen das alles nah bringen soll." Sie sah Booth an, „ Ich meine, manchmal verstehst selbst **du** nicht, was ich dir erkläre. Und du bist um einiges älter als diese Kinder." Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte leicht und in ihren Augen erschien ein spitzbübisches Funkeln. „Oder willst du behaupten, diese Kinder seien intelligenter als ein erwachsener FBI-Agent???"

Der FBI-Agent überging ihre Frozzelei. „Bones, du bist auch Schriftstellerin. Du solltest mit Worten umgehen können." argumentierte er.

„Worte für Erwachsenen, Booth!" konterte sie. „Ich schreibe keine Kinderbücher."

Ihm gingen langsam die Argumente aus. Wenn er mit Logik bei ihr nicht weiter kam, musste er wohl an ihr Gewissen appellieren und wenn das auch nicht half, würde er auch betteln. Schon seinem Sohn zu liebe, der seit Tagen von nichts anderem mehr redete, als von dem Besuch im Institut. Parkers Mutter Rebecca, Booths Ex-Freundin, hatte sich bereits ein paar Mal in den letzten Tagen darüber bei Booth - wenn auch nicht ganz ernst gemeint- beklagt.

„Willst du es nicht wenigstens einmal versuchen, Bones? Parker löchert mich und Rebecca schon seit Tagen. Er war so aufgeregt, das seine Klasse das Institut besuchen darf."

„Booth, ich......." Weiter kam sie nicht. Booth, der seine Felle davon schwimmen sah, fand, dass es Zeit für die Bettelstrategie war.

„Biiiitteeeee?" er sah sie mit großen Augen an und Bones musste lachen.

„Also gut. Ich werde es versuchen. Jetzt zufrieden??!"

„Ja." Er nahm ihr den Becher aus der Hand, stellte ihn auf einem Tisch ab und führte Bones zur Treppe.

Unten an der Treppe wurde die Anthropologin sofort von Parker und ein paar seiner Freunde mit Beschlag belegt und mit Fragen bombardiert. Unsicher warf sie einen Blick auf Booth, der ihr aufmunternd zublinzelte. Bones schluckte und wandte sich den Kindern zu.

Mit möglichst einfachen Worten versuchte sie ihre Arbeit zu beschreiben. Und wider ihren eigenen Erwartungen schien ihr das sogar zu gelingen. Parker und seine Freunde hingen gebannt an ihren Lippen, stellten zwischendurch einige, wie Temperance fand, bemerkenswert intelligente Fragen für ihr Alter, und die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Fast ein wenig enttäuscht hörte Temperance, wie Parkers Lehrerin ihre Schützlinge aufforderte sich bei ihren 'Gastgebern' zu bedanken und sich zu verabschieden, denn man wolle ja auch noch das Museum des Jeffersonians besichtigen.

Bevor sich alle Kinder wieder um die Lehrerin sammelten, zupfte Parker seinen Vater nochmal am Ärmel: „Kommst du auch noch mit ins Museum??"

Booth nickte und sagte ihm, das er der Gruppe einen Moment später folgen würde.

Nachdem die Kinder den Laborbereich verlassen hatten, war es beinahe unheimlich still. Nur das leise Surren elektrischer Geräte und das gelegentliche Klappern von Reagenzgläsern und Petrischalen unterbrach die Stille.

Booth sah seine Partnerin an. „War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

„Es ging." Sie stieß langsam den Atem aus. „Nicht die Art von Arbeit, die ich jeden Tag haben müsste. Dann doch lieber Knochen, die stellen nicht so viele Fragen."

Lachend sah Booth sie an: „Wenn die Knochen nicht fragen würden, hättest du keine Arbeit."

„Philosophie für Anfänger??" Sie sah Booth schräg an und verzog den Mund.

„Ich habe viele verborgenen Talente," grinste dieser und verließ das Labor in Richtung Museum.

Kopfschüttelnd sah die Anthropologin ihm nach.

Auf der Plattform des Labors wandte sich Angela an Zack: „Das hast du gut gemacht, Zack. Ich glaube, diese Kleine..."

„Mia." warf Zack ein.

„Diese Mia schien richtig vernarrt in dich gewesen zu sein." Angela grinste, „sie hat mich richtiggehend ausgequetscht über dich."

Zack sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du 'nen Fan, Zaccheroni." lachte Jack Hodgins, „Gratuliere."

Er wandte sich an Angela. „Engel, du hast so was von sexy ausgesehen, inmitten von diesen Kindern. Wir sollten uns _**unbedingt**_auch ein paar zulegen!" raunte er.

Zärtlich küsste er ihren Nacken bis sie schnurrte: „Jetzt gleich??!"

„Aber nicht während der Arbeitszeit!" unterbrach Cam grinsend das Geturtel der Beiden.

Seufzend löste sich Jack von seiner Verlobten. „Ok, zurück an die Arbeit."

Bevor er zu seinem Arbeitsplatz zurückkehrte, drehte er sich nochmal zu Angela um, die ihm einen Kuss zuwarf.

Dr. Saroyan und Temperance verließen gemeinsam die Plattform und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Büros.

„Was meinen Sie, ob wir solche Führungen öfter machen sollten?" wandte sich Cam an Temperance, als sie die Tür zu deren Büro erreicht hatten. Diese sah sie nur entsetzt an und schüttelte energisch den Kopf während Camille Saroyan schmunzelnd ihren Weg zu ihrem eigenen Büro fortsetzte .

-------

Booth holte die Klasse seines Sohnes im Museum ein. Ein Mitarbeiter des Museums führte die Gruppe herum und erzählte ihnen Wissenswertes zu den einzelnen Exponaten.

Ein anderer Wachmann erkannte Booth und grüßte ihn freundlich. „Hallo, Agent Booth. Ihre Kollegen werden ja immer jünger." und deutete auf die Schülergruppe.

Booth lachte: „Man kann gar nicht früh genug mit der Ausbildung anfangen."

Parker glühte förmlich vor Begeisterung: „Dad, schau mal!! Hier haben sie ein echtes Skelett von einem echten Piraten!!" rief er, als er seinen Vater erblickte. Aufgeregt zappelte er vor einem Schaukasten herum.

„Ich weiß, das hab' ich auch schon mal gesehen, als..." Der Rest seiner Anwort ging in einem grellen Blitz und tosendem Donner unter. Es war, als hätte sich die Hölle aufgetan und das Jeffersonian war ihr Zentrum.


	2. Panik

-2- Panik

Booth fühlte, wie ihn eine enorme Kraft zu Boden schleuderte und etwas hart seinen Kopf traf. Benommen schloss er einen Moment lang die Augen.

Es war so leicht und schien so verlockend, sich jetzt einfach in den dunklen, ruhigen und schmerzfreien Abgrund der Bewusstlosigkeit fallen zu lassen und doch wusste er instinktiv, dass er eine solche Ohnmacht nicht überleben würde.

Feuer loderte um ihn herum und beißender Qualm lag in der Luft. Würde er hier verharren oder gar das Bewusstsein verlieren, würde er ersticken oder das Feuer würde ihn töten.

Und was war mit Parker? Zwar war die Explosion selber, wenn Booth sich richtig erinnerte, weiter weg von seinem Sohn gewesen, doch wenn diese Wucht einen erwachsenen Mann wie ihn umwarf, wie mochte sie dann erst auf ein Kind wirken?

Booth rollte sich auf den Bauch und stemmte sich auf die Knie. Er schwankte und wäre um ein Haar wieder zu Boden gegangen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er spürte etwas Feuchtes über sein Gesicht rinnen. Blut?

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, wischte er das Rinnsal weg und suchte etwas, das ihm beim Aufstehen ein wenig Halt bieten würde. In der Nähe konnte er etwas ausmachen, dass das Podest einer Statue gewesen sein mochte. Booth kroch näher und der zerschmetterte Marmor rund um das Podest am Boden bestätigte diese Vermutung.

Er zog sich an dem Klotz hoch und Schwindel und Übelkeit wuschen wie eine Welle über ihn hinweg. Es erforderte all seine Willenskraft nicht doch noch das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Reiß' dich zusammen, Booth! Dein Sohn ist irgendwo und vielleicht ist er verletzt." rief er sich in Gedanken zur Ordnung.

Dass Parker eventuell etwas noch Schlimmeres zugestoßen sein mochte, daran wollte er gar nicht denken. Seinen eigenen, angeschlagenen Zustand ignorierend, versuchte er in dem von Qualm durchtränkten unsteten Licht der Brände, die um ihn herum flackerten, etwas zu erkennen.

Wieder ran ihm Blut in die Augen und trübte seine Sicht zusätzlich und erneut wischte er es weg, ohne weiter darauf zu achten.

Durch das penetrante Klingeln, welches das Dröhnen der Explosion in seinen Ohren hinterlassen hatte, hörte er Schreie.....Kinderstimmen!!!

„Parker!" Booths Rufen geriet durch den Rauch, der in seine Lungen drang, zu einem würgenden Keuchen. Unwahrscheinlich, dass ihn jemand gehört hatte.

Er versuchte es erneut, aber auch diesmal gelang es ihm nicht, den Lärm, der um ihn herum brandete, zu übertönen. Ein dritter Versuch, nach seinem Sohn zu rufen, in der Hoffnung eine Antwort von diesem zu bekommen und ihn so finden zu können, endete in einem heftigen Hustenanfall, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb und seine durch den Rauch schon schlechte Sicht zusätzlich trübte.

Schatten huschten durch den Rauch. Um ihn herum war ein höllisches Getöse und immer wieder hörte er Kinder aufschreien oder weinen.

Auf dem Boden sah er die verkrümmte, leblose Gestalt des Wächters liegen, mit dem er eben noch gescherzt hatte. Booth wankte zu ihm, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und tastete nach einem Puls am Hals des Mannes. Er fand keinen und erschauerte.

Eigentlich sollte der plötzlicher Tod eines Menschen ihn nicht mehr erschrecken, oder wenigstens nicht mehr in dem Maß, in dem es der Tod dieses Mannes tat, denn oft genug war er als Scharfschütze der Verursacher eines solchen Todes gewesen.

Doch Vernunft und Logik drangen angesichts des Chaos um ihn herum und der Sorge um seinen Sohn, der hier irgendwo in diesem Inferno sein musste, nicht bis zu seinem Verstand durch.

„Parker! PARKER!" brüllte Booth aus Leibeskräften, bevor ihn ein Hustenanfall wieder auf die Knie zwang. Ein kleiner Schatten lief an ihm vorbei und halb blind griff er danach.

„Parker??!!" keuchte er und hielt die Gestalt am Ärmel fest, doch es war nicht das Gesicht seines Sohnes, sondern das eines von Parkers Klassenkameraden, das ihn mit panisch geweiteten Augen anstarrte.

Booth rappelte sich erneut auf. „Wir müssen ...hier...raus...!" keuchte er.

Trotz aller Sorge um seinen Sohn, trat sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb in den Vordergrund seines Handelns und welche Art Mensch wäre er, wenn er dieses Kind, auch wenn es nicht sein eigenes war, weiter dieser Gefahr aussetzte?

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass auch sein Sohn jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm half oder dass Parker aus eigener Kraft das brennende Gebäude bereits verlassen hatte.

Das Kind an seiner Hand hustete und rang genauso verzweifelt nach Luft wie er selber.

In dem Versuch sich zu orientieren, sah sich Booth um. Rauch ließ alles konfus und undeutlich erscheinen und alle eventuellen Orientierungspunkte, an die sich Booth entsinnen konnte, waren durch den Rauch nicht zu erkennen oder durch die Explosion und das Feuer zerstört.

Booths Kopf wollte schier zerspringen, ihm war übel, seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer und er hielt ein völlig verängstigtes, schreiendes Kind an der Hand, während sein eigener Sohn verschwunden war.

Wenn Booth seine Vorstellung von der Hölle beschreiben sollte, käme dieses Szenario, das ihn in diesem Moment umgab, seiner Beschreibung sehr, sehr nahe.

-----

Die Detonation ließ das Laborgebäude erzittern, dass die Glaswände von Temperances Büro klirrten. Erschrocken blickte sie von ihrer Arbeit auf und wenige Sekunden später setzte der Evakuierungsalarm ein.

Die Logik sagte ihr, dass eine geordnete Evakuierung die Chancen, das Gebäude sicher verlassen zu können, um ein Vielfaches erhöhte.

Über die Gründe für diesen Alarm würde sie sich später Gedanken machen können.

Ruhig griff sie nach ihrer Tasche, verließ ihr Büro um den Anweisungen des Sicherheitspersonals zu folgen.

Das Protokoll der Evakuierung – tausendmal geübt und genauso oft verflucht - griff sofort.

Sämtliche Angestellte des Laborbereichs verließen relativ ruhig und gefasst das Gebäude.

Auch hier überwog die Logik und hielt die Panik unter den Angestellten auf einem überschaubaren Level.

Als sie das Gebäude sicher verlassen hatten und sich auf dem Gelände vor dem Labor sammelten, griff Angela entsetzt den Arm ihrer besten Freundin und deutete auf das zerstörte, brennende Gebäude, dass das Museum des Instituts beherbergt hatte.

„Mein Gott, Brennan!! Die Kinder!!!" stöhnte die Künstlerin.

Der ruhige, gefasste Ausdruck, der noch bis vor wenigen Sekunden auf Brennans Gesicht gelegen hatte, als diese noch sicher gewesen war, das Logik der Schlüssel zu ihrer aller Sicherheit sei, war wie weg gewischt. Angelas Entsetzen spiegelte sich jetzt auch auf dem Gesicht der Anthropologin, als die Erkenntnis einsetzte, was sich da vor ihren Augen abspielte.

„Booth!" keuchte Temperance. „Parker!"

Sie sah Angela verzweifelt an. „Wir müssen doch etwas tun!!"

Cam, die zu ihnen getreten war, hielt sie zurück. „Die Feuerwehr ist schon im Gebäude. Wir können da nicht rein!!"

„Aber...!" stammelte Temperance und wollte die Hand ihrer Vorgesetzten abschütteln, doch Cam verstärkte den Griff und schüttelte den Kopf: „Zu gefährlich!" mahnte sie dumpf.

„Die Kinder!" Angela deutete auf eine Gruppe Kinder auf den Rasen, die offenbar nur leicht oder gar nicht verletzt waren, aber offensichtlich unter Schock standen.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte Angela zu den Kindern um zu helfen.

Die ersten Ambulanzen erreichten den Unglücksort. Sanitäter strömten aus den Fahrzeugen und bereiteten sich auf die Verletzten vor, die nach und nach aus dem zerstörten Gebäude taumelten oder gestützt oder getragen wurden.

Auch Jack und Zach liefen los, um verletzte Kinder zu den Ambulanzen zu tragen.

Temperance schüttelte sich und versuchte das lähmende Gefühl der aufkeimenden Panik los zu werden. Wie in Trance bewegte sie sich auf den Eingang des brennenden Museums zu.

Was war geschehen? Ein Unfall? Ein Anschlag?

Der Lärm vor dem Institut war ohrenbetäubend und sie suchte nach Booth und seinem Sohn, obwohl es in dem Durcheinander aus Mitarbeitern des Instituts, die zum Teil helfen und zum Teil auch nur ihre Neugier befriedigen wollten, Sanitätern, Feuerwehrleuten und verletzten und geschockten Menschen, die aus dem zerstörten Museumsflügel strömten, unwahrscheinlich war, sie sofort zu finden.

Und tatsächlich behielten die Wahrscheinlichkeit und die Logik Recht in diesem Fall: Keine Spur von Booth oder seinem Sohn, so sehr Temperance auch suchte.

Auch Cam hatte sich mittlerweile unter die Helfer gemischt. Ihre Ausbildung als Ärztin kam ihr jetzt zugute.

Keiner hielt Temperance davon ab, sich – die provisorischen Absperrungen der Feuerwehr ignorierend – weiter dem brennenden Gebäude zu nähern.

Ein Feuerwehrmann brachte einen kleinen, leblosen Körper aus dem Gebäude und legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rasen.

Als er kurz seine Atemschutzmaske abnahm, trafen sich ihre Blicke für einen Moment.

Er wischte sich über die Augen, senkte den Blick und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

Entsetzen wallte in Temperance auf.

Stumm setzte der Feuerwehrmann seine Atemschutzmaske wieder auf und ging erneut in das Gebäude.

Fassungslos sah sich Temperance um. Dies hier war ein Schlachtfeld!

Erst als sie nur noch verschwommen sehen konnte, bemerkte sie die Tränen, die ihr über das Gesicht strömten.

Unfähig, den Blick abzuwenden, starrte sie weiter regungslos auf den Eingang des Museums.

„Booth. Parker. Booth. Parker"

Diese Worte waren ihr Mantra, das alle furchtbaren Möglichkeiten – und seien sie noch so logisch und wahrscheinlich- ausblendete.

Wenn sie es sich nur fest genug wünschen würde, kämen die Beiden sicher gleich aus dieser Tür!

Zum Teufel mit der Logik!

-----

Booth war klar, wenn sie noch lange in diesem Gebäude bleiben würden, würde der Qualm sie umbringen, vorausgesetzt, dass das Feuer nicht schneller war.

Schon jetzt hatte er Schwierigkeiten einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und sich nicht von Panik übermannen zu lassen.

Er zerrte den Jungen, der auch kaum noch bei Bewusstseins war, hinter sich her, in die Richtung, in der er am ehesten den Ausgang vermutete.

Sie stolperten über Hindernisse, von denen Booth nicht sagen konnte, ob es Exponate, Gebäudeteile oder, woran er gar nicht denken wollte, Körper waren.

Nirgendwo war etwas, das ihm einen Hinweis darauf gab, in welchem Teil des Gebäudes sie sich gerade befanden. Er musste sich zu seiner Schande eingestehen, dass er vollkommen die Orientierung verloren hatte.

Nach Luft ringend – ein schier hoffnungsloses Unterfangen- blieb er stehen und sah sich um.

Sollte er sich geschlagen geben? Aufgeben? Jeder Versuch ihren Aufenthaltspunkt in diesem Gebäude zu bestimmen schien hoffnungslos; wahrscheinlich liefen sie ohnehin die ganze Zeit nur im Kreis.

„Einen Orientierungspunkt, irgendetwas!" betete er stumm. „Oder am besten gleich den Ausgang."

Trotz der aufkeimenden Panik und der scheinbaren Hoffnungslosigkeit, ging ein Blitz von Galgenhumor durch Booth. „Logisch, der Sauerstoffmangel!", vermutete er sarkastisch und der Gedanke an Logik brachte ihm das Bild seiner Partnerin in den Sinn.

Bones! Würde sie einfach aufgeben? Niemals! Also wer war er, sich von einer Bombe, Feuer und einem – zugegebenermaßen- knappen Sauerstoffgehalt in der Luft, kampflos umbringen zu lassen? Die letzten Reserven mobilisierend, kämpfte er sich weiter mit dem Kind an der Hand durch das zerstörte Museum

Dann sackten dem Jungen neben ihm die Beine weg, als dieser das Bewusstsein verlor.

Obwohl Booth sich selber kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, nahm er das Kind unter den Arm und taumelte weiter.

„Geben Sie mir das Kind!"

Booth schrak zusammen, als eine Gestalt, die man auf den ersten Blick für ein Alien halten konnte, aus dem diffusen Licht im Gebäude auftauchte. Selbst die Stimme klang kaum menschlich und seltsam verzerrt.

„Geben Sie mir das Kind!" wiederholte das Alien und Booth war viel zu benommen um zu widersprechen.

Er reichte dem Feuerwehrmann den Jungen.

„Können sie laufen??"

Booth nickte nur zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen.

„Gut! Folgen Sie mir, ich bringe Sie hier raus!"

-------

Temperance stieß einen erleichterten Schrei aus, als sie ihren Partner hinter einem Feuerwehrmann ins Freie wanken sah.

Im Laufen griff sie sich eine kleine Sauerstoffflasche von einem Krankenwagen und rannte auf ihren Partner zu.

In dem Wissen, dass er und der Junge jetzt in Sicherheit waren, verließen Booth endgültig die Kräfte. Keuchend nach Luft ringend brach er auf dem Rasen zusammen, gerade als Temperance ihn erreichte.

Rasch drückte sie ihm die Sauerstoffmaske aufs Gesicht und er atmete gierig ein.

Sie bettete seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und hielt ihn fest, während er sich die Seele aus dem Leib hustete. Als sein Atem endlich wieder etwas ruhiger und gleichmäßiger ging, drehte er vorsichtig den Kopf, um sie anzusehen, doch mitten in der Bewegung zuckte er schmerzerfüllt zusammen. Die Kopfwunde hatte er völlig vergessen.

„Parker??" flüsterte er heiser. Der Rauch hatte seiner Stimme sehr zugesetzt und nur mit Mühe konnte Temperance ihn durch den sie umgebenden Lärm verstehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie bedrückt, „aber sie werden ihn bestimmt finden! Hier herrscht das reine Chaos."

Booth rollte sich zu Seite und versuchte aufzustehen. „...Muss...ihn...finden...!" stöhnte er.

Temperance versuchte ihn aufzuhalten: „Booth, du solltest liegen bleiben! Du bist verletzt, hast eine Rauchvergiftung und mit Sicherheit auch eine Gehirnerschütterung!!

Du kannst da nicht wieder rein!!"

Entsetzt beobachtete sie, wie er sich mühsam auf die Füße stemmte. Sie sprang ebenfalls auf. „Booth, bitte...!"

Schwer stützte sich Booth auf sie, entschlossen, seinen Sohn zu suchen. Sein unsteter Blick suchte ihren.

„Rebecca bringt mich um, wenn Parker etwas passiert." versuchte er zu argumentieren. In ihre Augen trat etwas, dass er vielleicht, wäre er in besserer Verfassung gewesen, hätte deuten können, doch nicht heute, hier und jetzt.

Deshalb schaute er nur verwirrt, als sie viel zu ruhig antwortete: „Wenn du da nochmal rein gehst, werde ICH dich umbringen, Booth."

Um sie herum heulten Sirenen, schrien Menschen, hupten Fahrzeuge.

Booth Augen wurden glasig und besorgt verstärkte Temperance den Griff um seinen Arm. Noch einmal straffte er sich und kämpfte gegen die eigene Schwäche, dann gab er auf.

„Ich brauche hier Hilfe!!"

Die Stimme seiner Partnerin war das Letzte, das sein Bewusstsein noch wahrnahm, bevor der Lärm, der sie umgeben hatte, leiser wurde und schließlich ganz verstummte, als Booth sich in die lockende Dunkelheit fallen ließ.


	3. Verzweiflung

**A/N:**_** Das letzte Kapitel hat es ja schon angedeutet, dass diese Story keine leichte Kost wird. Auch dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich düster. Allen, die hier auf eine fluffig-leichte B/B Liebes-Story hoffen, muss ich leider sagen, dass die so in DIESER Geschichte NICHT vorkommen wird! Andeutungen ja ( UST sowieso ;D), aber generell habe ich anderes im Sinn. Wer trotzdem weiter folgen mag, sollte sich auf weitere dunkle Kapitel einstellen. Es wird sicher im Laufe der Story auch noch leichtere Momente geben, aber die ernsteren werden überwiegen. - **_**alphadine**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**3. Verzweiflung**

„Ich brauche hier Hilfe!!" rief Temperance in Richtung der Ambulanzen.

Obwohl sie damit gerechnet hatte, konnte sie Booths Sturz nicht völlig auffangen.

Sie konnte lediglich verhindern, dass er allzu hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Rasch kamen zwei Sanitäter hinzu und kümmerten sich um den Bewusstlosen.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken warum, hielt sie Booths Hand fest und beobachtete jeden Handgriff der Sanitäter mit Argusaugen.

Sie hätte im Moment auch nicht sagen können, ob sie nur seine Hand nur hielt um ihm zu versichern, dass er nicht alleine war oder ob sie sich in Wahrheit _an_ _ihm _festhielt, um Gewissheit zu haben, dass _sie selbst_ nicht alleine war in diesem Inferno.

Doch auch darüber würde sie sich später noch den Kopf zerbrechen können; nur nicht jetzt. Für den Moment war es ihr genug, dass Booth lebte.

Mehr als einmal forderten die beiden Ersthelfer sie auf, sie möge doch ein Stück zur Seite zu treten, damit sie ihre Arbeit machen konnten und genauso oft ignorierte Temperance diese Bitte. Sie machte nur so weit Platz, wie unbedingt nötig, ohne dabei Booths auch nur eine Sekunde lang los zu lassen.

Booth!-Parker!-Booth!-Parker!

Das Mantra, an das sie sich vor Kurzem noch geklammert hatte um ihre Angst beherrschen zu können, schoss ihr wieder in den Sinn und sie erstarrte. Parker!

Sie war so froh gewesen, ihren Partner lebend aus dem Gebäude kommen zu sehen, dass sie seinen Sohn völlig vergessen hatte!

„Ma'am! Wir werden Agent Booth jetzt ins Krankenhaus bringen! Wollen sie ihn begleiten?"

Die Frage des Sanitäters riss sie aus ihrer Stasis.

Diese selbstsüchtige Stimme in ihr, deren Vehemenz sie selber erschreckte, schrie danach, Booth ins Krankenhaus zu begleiten, doch ihr Gewissen stimmte mit nicht weniger Penetranz dagegen:

Sie _musste_ nach Booths Sohn sehen; nach ihm suchen! Für Booth, der ja selber dazu nicht in der Lage war!

Sicher, hier waren genug Leute, die das genau so gut hätten erledigen können; die dazu ausgebildet waren, in Katastrophenfällen wie diesem nach Verletzten und Vermissten zu suchen. Doch Temperance wusste, dass ihr Booth es nie verzeihen würde, wenn sie jetzt mit ihm fahren würde.

Das Gewissen siegte über die Selbstsucht. Sie tat einen tiefen Atemzug und schüttelte den Kopf. „In welches Krankenhaus werden Sie ihn bringen? Ich werde später nachkommen."

Der Sanitäter nannte ihr den Namen des Krankenhauses und Temperance begab sich auf die Suche nach dem Sohn ihres Partners

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinter den Absperrungen, die von der Polizei errichtet worden waren, um Schaulustige in sichern Abstand zu halten, standen bereits die Eltern der Kinder und schauten ängstlich und verzweifelt zum Gebäude, in der Hoffnung Informationen über ihre Kinder zu bekommen.

„Schlechte Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell." dachte Brennan bitter, als sie in die besorgten, angespannten und ängstlichen Gesichter sah.

Der Grund für diese schnelle Verbreitung befand sich ein Stück hinter den verzweifelten Eltern:

Etwa zehn Übertragungswagen mit den Logos verschiedener Sendeanstalten parkten vor dem Jeffersonian. Große Sendeantennen waren auf den Lieferwagen aufgerichtet und ausgefahren worden und TV-Reporter brachten sich vor den laufenden Kameras in Pose um der Welt live an diesem Desaster teilhaben zu lassen.

„Aasgeier!" dachte Brennan, angewidert von dem hektischen Treiben der Berichterstatter, „Wenn nur ein paar dieser Reporter bei der Suche helfen oder sich um die verstörten und verängstigten Kinder kümmern würden..."

'_Bist du die Richtige um über die Selbstsucht von Anderen zu urteilen?_' meldete sich ihr Gewissen, '_Wolltest du nicht gerade noch selber eben diese Kinder, und damit auch Booths Sohn, im Stich lassen um bei Booth sein zu können?_'

'Ich _**wollte**_, ja! Aber ich_** habe **_nicht! Das ist ein großer Unterschied! ' Mit einem selbstironischen Schnauben schüttelte sie, ungläubig über sich selbst, den Kopf. Temperance Brennan stritt mit sich selbst. ‚Hoffentlich sind nur die Umstände daran schuld. Denn es wäre jetzt doch ein recht ungünstiger Zeitpunkt um den Verstand zu verlieren, Brennan. ', dachte sie trocken.

Den inneren Disput in den hintersten Winkel ihres Verstandes verdrängend, wandte sich Temperance wieder dem Gebäude zu in der Absicht, endlich nach Parker zu suchen.

Nach dem, was sie aus den Bruchstücken der Berichte der Reporter entnahm, war das Gebäude mittlerweile geräumt und alle Überlebenden zum Teil schon auf dem Weg in die Krankenhäuser. Brennan kam nicht umhin, zugeben zu müssen, dass die Berichterstattung nicht _nur_ schlecht war.

Durch das Stimmengewirr hinter der Absperrung hörte sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen und drehte sich um. Direkt an der Absperrung sah sie Parkers Mutter Rebecca Stinton und deren Lebensgefährten stehen. Rebeccas Augen waren vor Angst tellergroß und sie klammerte sich haltsuchend an den Arm ihres Freundes, mit einer Verzweiflung, die Brennan noch sehr vertraut war. Vor kurzem hatte sie selber so empfunden, als sie sich an Booths Hand fest gehalten hatte um die Angst, die sie empfunden hatte, in Schach halten zu können.

„Dr. Brennan!"

Temperance ging auf die Absperrung zu. Rebecca fasste ihre Hand.

„Dr. Brennan, wo ist Parker?? Haben Sie irgendwo Parker gesehen??"

Temperance schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Bisher noch nicht."

„Aber er muss hier doch irgendwo sein, er kann doch nicht verschwunden sein!!" Rebecca war vor Angst und Sorge außer sich.

Booth hatte einen ähnlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht gehabt, als er gegen ihren Rat wieder nach seinem Sohn suchen wollte.

„Aber Seeley war doch bei ihm? Wo ist Seeley? Weiß er, wo Parker ist??" bestürmte Parkers Mutter sie mit sich überschlagender Stimme.

Temperance berichtete ihr äußerlich ruhig, dass Booth verletzt sei und auf dem Weg in ein Krankenhaus war und sie selber sich gerade auf die Suche nach Parker machen wollte.

Entschlossen schlüpfte Rebecca unter der Absperrung hindurch, bevor ihr Freund oder Temperance sie daran hindern konnten. „Ich werde mitkommen!"

„Nein!" sagte Temperance schnell und hielt sie auf.

Rebecca war auch so schon ein Nervenbündel vor Sorge. Brennan war sicher, dass der Anblick der verletzten und toten Kinder Parkers Mutter aus der Bahn werfen würde. Das würde Rebecca dann nur zu einer zusätzlichen Belastung bei der Suche nach Parker machen.

Temperance selbst machte die Situation schon sehr zu schaffen, obwohl sie keine persönliche Beziehung zu den Opfern hatte. Vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Parker.

Aber selbst das konnte und würde sie zur Seite schieben, wenn es sein musste, befand sie.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, das sie sich an den Schauplätzen von Katastrophen befand. Das war schließlich ihr Job. Nur wenn _sie_ an die Orte dieser Verbrechen kam, um die Opfer zu bergen und zu identifizieren, waren diese_ bereits_ _tot_. Wenn Brennan mit ihrer Arbeit begann, war der Tod mit seiner schon eine Weile fertig.

Was ihr hier so zusetzte – und Temperance Brennan war wirklich keine Mimose - waren die Schreie der Verletzten, der Lärm der Ambulanzen, die _lebendige _Panik und das Entsetzen, welches den Tod und das Sterben bei solchen Katastrophen begleitete.

Temperances Gefühle für Booth Ex waren zwiespältig. Als Person war ihr Rebecca Stinton nicht unangenehm, sie mochte Rebecca sogar ein wenig, aber die Art, wie Rebecca Booths Zeiten mit seinem Sohn nach ihren Gutdünken änderte und beschnitt, gefiel ihr nicht.

Im Moment jedoch waren persönliche Präferenzen irrelevant, sagte sich Brennan. Wichtig war es jetzt nur, Parker zu finden. Um Rebeccas willen, um Booths willen und auch um ihrer Selbst willen. Und vor allen Dingen um Parkers willen. Also schob sie Rebecca entschieden wieder zurück hinter die Absperrung in die Arme ihres Lebensgefährten.

„**Ich** werde ihn suchen!" versprach sie Parkers Mutter.

‚Und ich werde ihn finden! ' versicherte sie sich selbst.

„Danke, Dr. Brennan!" sagte Rebecca leise und verkroch sich in den Schutz, den ihr die Umarmung ihres Freundes bot.

-.-.-.-.-

Temperance begann systematisch das Gelände des Jeffersonians abzusuchen und fragte jeden der ihr begegnete nach Parker. Sie gab Sanitätern, Polizisten und Feuerwehrleuten seine Beschreibung, erntete aber jeweils nur bedauerndes Kopfschütteln. Sie fragte sogar Parkers Klassenkameraden, die nicht verletzt waren, doch diese waren viel zu verstört und verängstigt um ihr Auskunft geben zu können.

Einem Moment lang blieb sie stehen und fluchte leise. Doch sie weigerte sich, schon aufzugeben. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie eben wieder von vorne anfangen.

Sie drehte sich erneut suchend um die eigene Achse, wie um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, dass ihr auch wirklich nichts entgangen war, als sie Zack bemerkte, der in der Nähe mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Rasen saß. Neben dem Doktoranden lag ein Körper der provisorisch mit einer Plane abgedeckt war.

Temperance zuckte zusammen. Die Gestalt unter dem Laken war klein. Zu klein für einen Erwachsenen. Parker? Ihr Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei diesem Gedanken.

‚Bitte nicht! ' betete sie stumm, als sie sich Zack näherte. Sie rief ihren Assistenten beim Namen, aber der reagierte nicht auf den Ruf.

Zack Addy hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie gestützt und murmelte mit starrem Blick etwas vor sich hin. Temperance trat noch etwas näher und beugte sich zu ihrem Assistenten hinunter um zu hören was es war. Eiseskälte kroch ihr die Wirbelsäule, als sie verstand was Zack da mit monotoner Stimme murmelte:

„Weiß, weiblich, etwa 7 Jahre alt, multiple Knochenfrakturen, Todesursache vermutlich Genickbruch. Weiß, weiblich, etwa 7 Jahre alt, multiple Knochenfrakturen, Todesursache wahrscheinlich......"

„Zack!"

„Weiß, weiblich, etwa 7 Jahre alt..." setzte Zach sein Gemurmel unbeirrt fort.

Ein Mädchen? Nicht Parker!

Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, fühlte Temperance sich auch schon schuldig, für die Erleichterung die sie verspürte.

Denn das, was ihr einen Stein vom Herzen fallen ließ, würde für jemand anderen großes Leid bedeuten. Und offenbar auch für ihren Assistenten.

Das merkwürdige Verhalten von Zach machte ihr Sorgen.

„Zachery Uriah Addy!" rief sie, ohne dass er darauf reagierte.

Sie war jetzt direkt bei ihm, griff ihm unters Kinn und zwang ihn so, sie anzusehen. Sein Blick war trüb vor Kummer und Verzweiflung. Ihr schauderte. In einer solchen Verfassung hatte sie ihren Assistenten noch nie gesehen. Auch wenn sie kaum etwas über ihn privat wusste, so wusste sie doch, dass _**das**_ nicht der Zack Addy war, den sie kannte.

„Zack! Sieh mich an, Zack!" befahl sie dem jungen Mann und endlich bekam sie so etwas wie eine Reaktion von ihm. Er holte zitternd Luft

„Mia! Ihr Name war Mia! Sie fand mich lustig. Sie war doch noch so klein!" Ein weiterer, bebender Atemzug folgte und endlich trat so etwas wie Erkennen in den Blick des jungen Mannes. „Dr. Brennan, Sie haben mir mal gesagt, man dürfte ihnen keine Namen

geben, das würde es leichter machen. Aber ich _**kannte **_ihren Namen!" Sein Blick verschleierte sich wieder „Ich kannte _**sie**_, als sie noch lebte."

Er sah sie an und sein Blick bettelte nach Trost, nach irgendetwas, dass es ihm leichter machen würde, diese Tragödie zu verstehen, aber Temperance konnte ihm nichts dergleichen bieten. Hilflos und unfähig irgendwelche Worte des Trostes für ihn zu formulieren, legte sie lediglich ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

Nichts und niemand hatte sie auf so etwas vorbereitet.

Sie beschloss, Zack in die Obhut eines Sanitäters zu geben, denn er stand ganz offensichtlich unter einem Schock. Die Ereignisse überforderten ihn. Eigentlich überforderten sie jeden hier. Sie half ihrem Assistenten auf und führte ihn von Mias Leiche weg zu einer Ambulanz.

Noch immer hatte sie keine Spur von Parker gefunden.

Krampfhaft überlegte sie, welche Orte sie bisher bei der Suche nach dem Jungen ausgelassen haben könnte, doch ihr fielen keine ein.

Also gut, dachte sie, dann eben noch einmal von vorne. Sie würde das Gelände nicht eher verlassen, als bis sie wusste, wo Parker war. Tot oder – vorzugsweise- lebendig. Die Hilflosigkeit, die sie empfand, ließ sie gereizt und sarkastisch werden. Hilflosigkeit machte sie emotional und sie hasste diesen Zustand; und sie hasste diese Hilflosigkeit.

Die Arme um ihre Mitte geschlungen, stapfte sie zurück zu dem ersten Ausgangspunkt ihrer Suche und verfluchte in Gedanken diejenigen, die für das alles hier verantwortlich waren.

Innerlich wappnete sie sich dafür, Rebecca sagen zu müssen, dass sie Parker immer noch nicht gefunden hatte, als sie plötzlich eine helle, bekannte Stimme rufen hörte: „_**Dr. Brennan**_!"

Parker!

Für einen Moment drohten Temperance Beine nachzugeben, als die Anspannung, die sie seit Stunden Aufrecht hielt von einer Welle der Erleichterung weg gewaschen wurde.

Parker war am Leben! Sie fuhr herum. Wenigstens ein winziger Lichtblick an diesem furchtbaren Tag!

Er kam an Camilles Hand auf sie zu, war verweint und mit einem Pflaster auf der Stirn, aber ansonsten offenbar unversehrt.

„Ich habe ihn bei den Sanitätern am anderen Ende gefunden." erklärte Camille, „und man sagte mir, dass Sie auf der Suche nach ihm sind." Sie lächelte Temperance zu,

die den Jungen mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung fest in den Arm genommen hatte.

Camille berichtete, dass der Junge beinahe unmittelbar nach der Explosion von einem überlebenden Museumsmitarbeiter gefunden und aus dem Museum heraus gebracht worden war, sich aber völlig verstört davon gemacht hatte, als die Sanitäter einen Moment lang abgelenkt waren und sich schutzsuchend in einem Polizeiwagen versteckt hatte. Erst sehr viel später hatte man ihn dort schlafend gefunden.

Parker blinzelte und sah Temperance mit einem verwirrten Blick an. „Du weinst ja, Dr. Brennan. Bist du auch verletzt? Guck mal", der Junge zeigte auf das Pflaster auf seiner Stirn, „der Doktor meinte, da bleibt vielleicht eine Narbe." Ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte seinen Stolz über das zukünftige Zeichen von Verwegenheit, das seine Stirn zieren sollte.

Der Laut aus Brennans Kehle war eine Mischung aus einem Lachen und einem Schluchzen. „Nein, Parker, mir fehlt nichts. Jetzt nicht mehr!" Sie drückte den Jungen ein weiteres Mal fest an sich und sah zu ihrer Vorgesetzten hoch.

Camille beschloss, den untypischen Gefühlsausbruch ihrer Kollegin zu ignorieren, denn sie hatte selber einen dicken Kloß im Hals gehabt, als sie Brennans Erleichterung bemerkt hatte. Dieser Junge, und wohl auch sein Vater, bedeuteten der allgemein als gefühlskalt beschriebenen Dr. Temperance Brennan, mehr als diese anderen – und auch sich selbst- eingestehen wollte.

„Wir sollten ihn zu seiner Mutter bringen. Ich habe Rebecca vorhin an der Absperrung gesehen. Sie ist sicher schon halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge. Ich übernehme das, wenn Sie möchten. Sie wollen sicher ins Krankenhaus fahren."

Temperance zögerte. „Nein, mir fehlt nichts, ich brauche nicht…"

Mit einem schmalen Grinsen unterbrach Camille Sorayan sie. „Booth?" gab sie Brennan als Hinweis. Diese verzog eine Sekunde lang grübelnd das Gesicht, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich denke, Booth wird dort sicher gut versorgt. Ich glaube, ich habe während der Erstversorgung schon mehr im Weg gestanden wie geholfen und es reicht, wenn ich morgen nach ihm sehe."

Eine Augenbraue von Camille wanderte in die Höhe. Wen wollte Temperance denn damit täuschen? Sich selbst? Denn obwohl sich Dr. Brennan alle Mühe gab, ihre Emotionen hinter ihrem rational gefärbten und unberührten Auftreten in der Öffentlichkeit zu verbergen, wusste Camille wahrscheinlich schon mehr über die Gefühle von Brennan, als dieser wohl lieb sein dürfte. Doch Camille würde sich hüten, auch nur ein Wort darüber verlauten zu lassen. Doch sie würde Dr. Brennan weiter beobachten, soviel war sicher. Fürs Erste wäre es aber genug, so zu tun, als würde sie Brennans Erklärung glauben.

„Also gut, Dr. Brennan." Camille wandte sich an Parker und lächelte ihm zu „Dann wollen wir diesen jungen Mann mal zu seiner Mutter bringen. Okay, Parker?"

Der Junge nickte.

Temperance ließ Parker los und ihr Blick traf den von Camille: „Danke, Dr. Saroyan!"

„Seeley Booth ist auch mein Freund." antwortete diese ruhig, bevor sie mit Parker in Richtung der Absperrungen verschwand um ihn endlich zu seiner Mutter zu bringen.

Müde sowie körperlich und emotional völlig ausgelaugt ließ Temperance sich zu Boden sinken und wischte sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Auch sie hatte ihre Grenzen und die waren jetzt erreicht.

Emotionalität war ihr nicht vertraut und heute hatte sie unfreiwillig eine Überdosis davon bekommen. Es würde sie eine Weile beschäftigen, all diese Eindrücke zu sortieren und zu verarbeiten: Die wilde Angst um Booth und seinen Sohn. Das Entsetzen angesichts der Katastrophe und des daraus resultierenden Chaos. Die Erleichterung, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass Booth und sein Sohn am Leben waren. Der Kummer, der sie immer noch befiel, wenn sie an den verzweifelten Zack dachte.

‚Zuviel. ' dachte sie. ‚Zuviel für einen alleine.'

Ihr Blick fiel auf Jack Hodgins, der etwas entfernt die haltlos weinende Angela tröstete.

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt selber jemanden, der tröstend einen Arm um sie legen würde. Seufzend legt die den Kopf auf die Knie und schloss die Augen.

Sie war bisher immer alleine mit allem fertig geworden, sie würde es auch weiterhin können. Tief atmend versuchte sie ein wenig zu entspannen; versuchte den Lärm und den Brandgeruch auszublenden und ihre Mitte wieder zu finden. Aber immer wieder

schlichen sich die Bilder der schrecklichen Ereignisse in ihr Gehirn.

Sie spürte mehr als dass sie es sah oder hörte, wie sich jemand neben ihr auf dem Rasen nieder ließ.

„Rebecca war überglücklich Parker unversehrt zurück zu bekommen. Sie hätte den armen Jungen beinahe erdrückt." Camille hatte einen traurigen Zug im Gesicht, „andere Eltern haben heute nicht so viel Glück!"

Temperance drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sah ihre Chefin an und fragte leise. „Wissen wir schon, was es war, oder wer?"

Dr. Saroyan holte tief Luft: „Ich habe meine alten 'Verbindungen'..." sie setzte das Wort mit zwei Fingern in Anführungszeichen, „.spielen lassen. Die Experten von der Feuerwehr sind sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ein Sprengsatz war. Natürlich können sie noch nicht sagen, was für einer. Aber alles spricht für eine absichtlich herbei geführte Explosion."

Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und ergänzte: „Für mehr Informationen müssen wir allerdings die Ergebnisse der Spurensicherung abwarten."

„Wie viele Opfer?" fragte Temperance und fühlte sich unendlich müde.

„ Rund 20 Verletzte und sieben Tote..bisher."

„Sieben Tote?" Temperance schluckte hart: „Wie viele Kinder?"

Camille Saroyan sah zu Boden und schien Grashalme zu zählen. „Drei." antwortete sie nach einer Weile dumpf. Während sie weiter geistesabwesend Grashalme auszupfte fuhr sie fort: „Die meisten Kinder sind mit kleineren Blessuren und einem Schock davon gekommen. Nur fünf oder sechs mussten zur Beobachtung ins Krankenhaus, der Rest wurde schon wieder seinen Eltern übergeben."

„Das ist gut, oder?!" Temperance neigte den Kopf und sah seitlich zu ihrer Vorgesetzten die auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne sah.

„Ja, das ist gut. Wenigstens das." befand sie, als Camille nicht antwortete.

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, bis Camille aufsah und sagte: „Ich denke, Sie sollten nach Hause fahren, Dr. Brennan. Wir können hier nichts mehr tun.

Jetzt arbeiten hier andere. Etwas Schlaf wird uns allen gut tun. Morgen wissen wir dann vielleicht schon mehr."

Sie erhob sich und reichte Temperance die Hand um ihr ebenfalls auf zu helfen. Temperance stand auf, doch Camille hielt ihre Hand noch etwas länger fest und sah Temperance fest an: „Wir werden herausfinden, wer das getan hat. Wer das diesen **Kindern** angetan hat! Aber nicht mehr heute."

„Aber wir **werden** es herausfinden!" bekräftigte Temperance und es klang wie ein Schwur.

Sie wusste, dass Camille Saroyan Recht hatte. Heute würden sie nichts mehr herausfinden. Und es wäre sicherlich besser, sich morgen _ausgeruht _an die Ermittlungen zu machen.

Langsam ging zu sie zu ihrem Auto. Auf dem Platz vor dem Jeffersonian herrschte immer noch ein wildes Durcheinander.

„Zuviel!" dachte Temperance traurig, „Viel zu viel!"

Ihren Angestelltenausweis vorzeigend, passierte sie die Absperrungen und fuhr nach Hause.


	4. Entschlossenheit

_**-4- Entschlossenheit**_

Sie schloss die Tür ihres Appartements hinter sich, lehnte sich erschöpft dagegen und ließ ihren Schlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Tür fallen.

Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob es wirklich richtig gewesen war, dass sie direkt nach Hause gefahren war und sich nicht, wie Camille es vorgeschlagen hatte, nach ihrem Partner erkundigt hatte.

„_Nicht, dass es irgendeinen praktischen Nutzen für Booth gehabt hätte, " _sagte sie sich, „_Booth war schließlich nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen und mehr als im Warteraum auf irgendwelche Ergebnisse warten hätte ich auch nicht tun können. Nein, mit meiner Anwesenheit im Krankenhaus wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemanden geholfen gewesen._

Mit müden Schritten ging in die Küche, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme. Ihre Haut und ihre Kleidung rochen nach Rauch. Brennan rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Dieser Geruch erinnerte sie erneut an die Verzweiflung und die Hilflosigkeit, die sie vor dem brennenden Institut gefühlt hatte.

„_Aber Booth WÄRE mit dir gefahren, wenn du verletzt gewesen wärst. Und Booth hätte auch Stunden im Warteraum zugebracht, nur um sofort über deinen Zustand informiert zu sein. Ob sinnvoll oder nicht, wäre IHM egal gewesen. Du hast deinen Partner im Stich gelassen!!" _meldete sich ihr Gewissen erneut.

„Booths Verhalten ist auch in den wenigsten Fällen von Logik beeinflusst!" brummelte sie mürrisch in die Stille ihres Appartements.

.

Erschöpft schüttelte sie den Kopf und rieb sich mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht. Nicht nur, dass sie ungewöhnlich emotional war, jetzt redete sie schon mit sich selber! Als Erstes müsste diesen Brandgeruch loswerden, dann würde es ihr sicher leichter fallen, wieder klar zu denken.

Mit müden Bewegungen ging sie zum Bad und warf dort ihre Kleidung angewidert von sich. Der Geruch von Feuer und Rauch in ihnen verursachte einen harten, eisigen Klumpen in ihrem Inneren. _Zu viele Emotionen, zu viel Angst._

Sie stellte das Wasser an und prüft die Temperatur. Heiß! Gut!

Mit einem Schaudern, bedingt von der inneren Kälte, stieg sie in die Kabine. Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf ihren Körper, aber die eisige Kälte in ihrem Innern konnte es nicht erreichen.

Energisch drehte sie den Thermostaten noch höher. 45°C! Die Hitze des Wassers fing an auf der Haut zu schmerzen, aber sie ignorierte den Schmerz. Warum wurde ihr einfach nicht warm?

Der harte Klumpen in ihren Eingeweiden wanderte höher, setzte sich in der Brust fest und machte ihr das Atmen schwer. Schluchzend holte sie Luft und wehrte sich verzweifelt gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen. Das Leben hatte sie gelehrt, dass Tränen nichts änderten. Sie heilten weder Verletzungen, noch holten sie Tote ins Leben zurück. Basta!

Wütend schlug sie mit der flachen Hand immer wieder gegen die Fliesen und kniff die Augenlieder zu, während sie ihr Gesicht in den heißen Wasserstrahl hielt. Sie würde nicht weinen! Sie würde nicht…!

Doch vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie immer wieder Bilder der toten Mia, von Zacks Verzweiflung und ihrer Freundin Angela - hilflos weinend in den Armen ihres Verlobten.

Rebeccas von Angst erfüllte Augen drängten sich in das Kaleidoskop der schlimmen Erinnerungen und nicht zuletzt das Bild ihres Partners, verletzt, geschwächt und doch wild entschlossen, seinen Sohn zu finden. Auch wenn das bedeutet hätte, sich erneut in die Hölle, die einmal das Museum des Jeffersonian gewesen war, begeben zu müssen.

Nach einem weiteren zitternden Atemzug entwich ein leiser Klagelaut ihrer Kehle und mit einem wütenden Aufschluchzen, gab sie den Kampf gegen die Tränen auf, lehnte den Kopf an die Fliesen und weinte haltlos.

„Wie konnten diese _Kreaturen _es wagen!", dachte sie.

Sie hatten Kinder getötet, hatten Menschen, mit denen sie gearbeitet hatte, das Leben genommen und anderen, die ihr am Herzen lagen, die fast so etwas wie ihre Familie waren, verletzt und Kummer bereitet!

Das nahm sie diesen _Monstern_ genau so übel, als hätten sie sie persönlich angegriffen!

Doch auch wenn sie im Moment schwach, hilflos und geschlagen schien, sie war es nicht! Sie war Doktor Temperance Brennan, die beste forensische Anthropologin in diesem Land und zusammen mit ihrem FBI-Partner Seeley Booth würde sie einen Weg finden, diese Verbrecher aufzuspüren und sie bezahlen zu lassen, für das, was sie ihnen allen heute angetan hatten!

Sie würden den Opfern Gerechtigkeit verschaffen mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln! Und wenn die nicht ausreichen würden, auch noch darüber hinaus. Sie hatte an einigen wichtigen Stellen noch den einen oder anderen Gefallen gut und sie würde nicht zögern, diese wenn nötig auch einzufordern.

Das war es, worin sie und Booth so gut waren und dieses Wissen gab ihr wieder neuen Mut und dimmte die wildlodernde Glut der hilflosen Wut zu einer weißglimmenden Flamme, die eine ruhige, aber grimmige Entschlossenheit nährte.

Das mittlerweile nur noch lauwarme Wasser spülte ihre Tränen der Wut weg und Temperance stieg aus der Dusche. Sie fühlte sich besser; nicht gut, dafür war zu viel vorgefallen, aber besser. Mit resoluten Bewegungen trocknete sie sich ab, kleidete sich an und ging in ihre Küche.

Mit der Entschlossenheit war auch ihr Appetit zurückgekehrt. Sie bereitete sich einen kleinen Imbiss und kuschelte sich dann auf dem Sofa in eine Decke.

Obwohl sie todmüde war, konnte sie keinen Schlaf finden. Gedanken und Fragen wirbelten durch ihren Kopf. Wer würde eine Bombe im Jeffersonian zünden? Und warum? Wem würde so etwas nützen?

Es war zwecklos! Sie konnte sich hier stundenlang den Kopf zerbrechen, doch ohne die Ergebnisse der Spurensicherung würde sie mit Sicherheit keine Antwort auf diese Fragen finden.

Als sie seufzend auf die Uhr sah, war bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Wenn sie eh keinen Schlaf finden konnte, konnte sie die Zeit genauso gut anders nutzen, als hier

mit lauter ungeklärten Fragen untätig auf dem Sofa zu liegen. Außerdem nagte es an ihr, nicht genau zu wissen, wie es ihrem Partner ging.

Sie hatte ihn in dem Chaos den Sanitätern überlassen, wissend, dass er dort in guten Händen war. Aber wie sein Gesundheitszustand genau war, wusste sie nicht.

Also erhob sie sich von ihrem Sofa, zog Jacke und Schuhe an und griff nach ihren Schlüsseln. Welchen Unterschied würde es schon machen, ob sie sich jetzt oder erst morgen früh nach ihm erkundigte?

Im Gegenteil, jetzt war es sicher um einiges ruhiger als tagsüber und vielleicht nahm man es um diese Uhrzeit auch nicht so genau damit, dass sie keine Familienangehörige war.

Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück!

Auf den Straßen waren um diese Zeit nicht viele Autos unterwegs und so erreichte sie in kurzer Zeit das Krankenhaus, in das Booth eingeliefert worden war.

Sie fragte sich zum Zimmer ihres Partners durch und ignorierte die verwunderten und manchmal etwas pikierten Blicke, die sie zusätzlich zu den gewünschten Antworten bekam.

Nur die Nachtschwester, die für die Station zuständig war, auf der ihr Partner lag, schien nichts mehr erschüttern zu können. Amüsiert meinte sie zu Temperance, das Mr. Booth ja wohl sehr beliebt bei den Damen sein müsste, denn gestern Abend – kurz nachdem sie ihre Schicht begonnen hatte -war auch schon eine gut aussehende Blondine mit Kind bei ihm gewesen.

‚Rebecca', dachte Temperance. Dass sich noch jemand um Booth sorgte, beruhigte ihr Gewissen etwas. Er war in der Zwischenzeit wenigstens nicht alleine gewesen.

„Nur leider hat er davon nicht viel mitbekommen, was aber nicht beunruhigend ist, denn er hat Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmittel bekommen, die auch einen Elefanten umgeworfen hätten.", fuhr die Nachtschwester munter fort, ohne sich an Temperances Schweigen zu stören. „ Also machen sie sich keine Hoffnungen, Dornröschens großen Bruder wach küssen zu können." Ein verschwörerisches Zwinkern begleitete den letzten Satz der älteren Frau.

Der Humor der Frau tat Temperance gut und ein leises Lächeln schlich sich in ihr Gesicht. „Wir sind nur Arbeitskollegen."

„Wie auch immer." meinte die Nachtschwester gutmütig und ging wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Leise betrat Temperance das Krankenzimmer. Es tat ihr weh, Booth so daliegen zu sehen. Angeschlossen an diverse Kabel, die seine Vitalfunktionen überwachten und Schläuche, durch die Medikamente in sein Blut flossen, wirkte er verletzlicher als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Über einen weiteren Schlauch bekam er zusätzlich Sauerstoff.

Rasch schnappte sie sich Booths Krankenbericht, der am Fußende seines Bettes befestigt war, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben sein Bett. Sie überflog den Bericht und stellte erleichtert fest, dass seine Verletzungen wohl schmerzhaft, aber ungefährlich waren. In ein paar Tagen würde er sicher das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen können.

Einigermaßen beruhigt, steckte sie den Bericht wieder in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung und beobachtete ihren schlafenden Partner.

Sein ruhiger Atem und das gleichmäßige, leise Piepsen der Überwachungsmonitore hatten eine beinahe hypnotisierende Wirkung und nach einer Weile fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie döste sie ein.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie wieder hoch schrecken. Die Nachtschwester machte ihre Runde und schaute leise ins Zimmer. Mit einem raschen Blick erfasste sie die Situation. „Ich bringe ihnen eine Decke." sagte sie und lächelte der verschlafen blinzelnden Anthropologin zu.

Kurz darauf kam sie mit der versprochenen Decke zurück und reichte sie Temperance. Diese bedankte sich leise, doch die Nachtschwester winkte ab und meinte nur: „Solch besorgte Arbeitskollegen, die am Bett Nachtwache halten, hätte ich auch gerne."

Ohne eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten, verließ sie das Zimmer wieder.

Temperance verbot sich selber, weiter über die letzte Bemerkung nachzudenken und schlief nach kurzer Zeit wieder ein.

Das nächste Mal wurde sie von einem heiseren Husten geweckt. Sie richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf und sah, dass Booth wach war.

„Hey!" lächelte sie zu ihm hinüber.

„Hey!" antwortete er heiser. Er sah fürchterlich aus. Die Augen immer noch gerötet und mit fahler, mit blauen Flecken verunzierter Gesichtsfarbe, aber mit wachen Blick.

„Du schnarchst!" brummte er und setzte sich schwerfällig im Bett auf.

.

Empört sah sie ihn an. Das war Booth! Eben noch halb tot und nun schon wieder streitlustig!

„Ich schnurre höchstens." schoss sie zurück, dann wurde ihr Blick wieder milder. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Wie von einem Truck überrollt." Er räusperte sich ausgiebig und nahm den Sauerstoffschlauch ab. „Weiß man schon, wer die Bombe gelegt hat?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Woher weißt _du_, dass es ein Sprengsatz war?"

Er warf ihr einen 'Meinst-du-die-Frage-ernst?'-Blick zu, entfernte die Dioden für die Überwachungsmonitore von seinem Körper und rollte sich, einen Schmerzlaut unterdrückend, aus dem Bett, um die Monitore abzuschalten und das Nerv tötende Signal zu stoppen.

„Was tust du da??" Brennan blickte entsetzt, als ihr Partner das Bett verließ in der offensichtlichen Absicht, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen.

„Bones, ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn eine Bombe hoch geht, und das nicht erst seit gestern. Autsch!"

Er zog eine schmerzhafte Grimasse als er sich die Infusionsnadel aus dem Arm zog.

„Booth, hör auf! Du kannst doch nicht....! Es gibt genug andere fähige Leute, die den Fall untersuchen können!!" Besorgt fasste sie ihn am Arm.

Er sah sie scharf an, schüttelte ihre Hand ab und drückte ein Stück Gaze auf die Einstichstelle um die Blutung zu stoppen.

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht hier im Bett sitzen, während da draußen ein Irrer herumläuft, der kleine Kinder in die Luft sprengt!!"

Er griff sich seine Kleidung und verschwand ins Bad um sich anzuziehen.

„Booth!" versuchte sie ein weiteres Mal, ihn aufzuhalten, „ Du hast eine Rauchvergiftung und eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten. Du solltest dich wirklich erst einmal ausruhen!"

Keine Antwort.

„Booth!!!"

Mit einem leicht genervten Blick schaute er aus dem Bad. „Was?!"

„Du kannst nicht einfach das Krankenhaus verlassen!"

Er ignorierte sie und ihre Einwände weiterhin, wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und zog ein frisches T-Shirt an. Rebecca war gestern so umsichtig gewesen, ihm Kleidung zum Wechseln mit zu bringen.

Genau konnte er sich nicht an ihren Besuch erinnern, dazu war er zu benommen gewesen. Aber dass sie Parker bei sich gehabt hatte, hatte er mit Erleichterung bemerkt. Sein Sohn war am Leben und in Sicherheit, das war alles was ihn interessierte. Danach war es ihm auch egal gewesen, was die Ärzte noch so mit ihm anstellten.

Als er in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken schaute, musste er Temperance widerstrebend recht geben: Der Mann im Spiegel sah alles andere als topfit aus!

Das Pochen in seinem Schädel war wirklich unangenehm und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, fühlte er sich auch noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen.

Aber diese Typen hatten seinen Sohn in Lebensgefahr gebracht, dessen Freunde getötet und ihn selber auch angegriffen und somit wurde dieser Anschlag für ihn zu etwas Persönlichen.

Etwas, was er diesen Verbrechern nicht durchgehen lassen würde. Egal wie schlecht seine momentane körperliche Verfassung war! Da konnte Brennan noch so viel herum meckern!

Jetzt stand sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in der Badezimmertür und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Außerdem siehst du wirklich furchtbar aus."

Er schob sie vorsichtig zur Seite. „Bones, beim FBI gibt es andere Aufnahmekriterien als bei den Chipendales."

Brennan ließ sich seine Antwort durch den Kopf gehen und sah ihn dann ratlos an:„Wer oder was sind die Chipendales??"

Booth sah sie forschend an. Nahm sie ihn auf den Arm?  
Nein, ihr Blick war arglos.

Er räusperte sich und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er jetzt aus dieser Nummer wieder heraus kam.

„Frag' Angela!" murmelte er schließlich, griff seine privaten Dinge aus dem Nachtschränkchen und verließ beinahe fluchtartig den Raum. Mit gerunzelter Stirn folgte Temperance ihm.

Auf dem Gang versuchte eine Krankenschwester sie aufzuhalten, aber Booth war nicht zu bremsen.

„Mr. Booth, sie können doch nicht einfach.....!!"

Temperance wandte sich an die Krankenschwester, die hilflos neben ihnen herlief: „Das habe ich auch schon versucht, ihm zu sagen. Erfolglos! Er ist sowas von stur in solchen Dingen!"

Diese Worte ließen Booth abrupt stoppen. Er sah Temperance scharf an: „Ich bin nicht stur. Nur ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich hier in einem Krankenhaus festsitzen soll, wenn ich einen Verbrecher zu jagen habe!"

Seinen Weg fortsetzend, ließ er Temperance und die verblüffte Krankenschwester hinter sich zurück, doch die Beiden holten ihn rasch wieder ein.

„Aber Dr. Walters hat gesagt, das sie mindestens......" begann die verzweifelte Krankenschwester erneut.

Booth stoppte ein zweites Mal: „Sagen Sie ihrem Dr. Walters, dass ich durchaus schon selber entscheiden kann, ob ich mich gut genug fühle, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen"

Er sah ihren verzweifelten Blick und ahnte, dass sie Ärger für seine Entscheidung bekommen würde.

Etwas milder fügte er hinzu: „Hören Sie, ich weiß, Sie machen auch nur Ihren Job. Aber ich muss auch **meinen Job** machen. Ich will auch nicht, dass Sie Ärger bekommen, aber da draußen läuft ein Irrer herum, der Kinder in die Luft sprengt! Also, wo muss ich unterschreiben damit Sie mich gehen lassen??"

Die Krankenschwester sah ihn resigniert an und seufzte dann leise. „Ich hole die Unterlagen."


	5. Partner

**5. Partner **

„Ich finde es immer noch unverantwortlich von dir, einfach das Krankenhaus zu verlassen." murrte Temperance. Seeley seufzte ergeben. Hätte er bloß ein Taxi genommen. Er wollte nur nach Hause, duschen und endlich diesen Geruch nach Rauch und Krankenhaus von seiner Haut bekommen.  
Starr aus dem Fenster schauend, versuchte er das Gemurre seiner Partnerin über seine Entscheidung zu ignorieren. Sicher, sie war ja nur besorgt, aber im Moment verstärkten ihre Vorwürfe nur seine Kopfschmerzen. Außerdem hatte die Diskussion mit Dr. Walters ihn mehr Kraft gekostet, als er zugeben wollte. Dieser war just in dem Moment aufgetaucht als er die Bestätigung, dass er das Krankenhaus auf eigenen Wunsch verlassen würde, unterschreiben wollte.  
'Was für eine Zeitverschwendung!' dachte Booth sauer, der die Diskussion zu seinen Gunsten hatte entscheiden können. Der Arzt hatte noch kurz mit Bones gesprochen, als Booth bereits zum Wagen vor gegangen war.  
„Alles Ok?" fragte Temperance besorgt, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend gefahren waren.  
„Ja." brummte er.  
„Du hättest wirklich nicht........" begann sie wieder, aber er winkte nur müde ab. Sie seufzte. Was nützte es schon, ihm immer wieder das Gleiche zu sagen und damit doch nur auf taube Ohren zu stoßen? _Verdammter Sturkopf! _dachte sie leicht verärgert.  
„Ist wirklich alles ok mit dir?" fragte sie, nachdem sie einen Seitenblick auf Booth geworfen hatte, der wirklich sehr angeschlagen aussah. Er atmete langsam aus und hob den Kopf.  
„Es geht schon !", meinte er nur. Dann setzte sie erneut an, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er gesundheitlich noch nicht in der Lage war, sich an den Ermittlungen zu beteiligen, aber Booth fiel ihr verärgert ins Wort: „Bones, wenn ich eine Krankenschwester gebraucht hätte, dann hätte ich Schwester Cindy genommen. Die hatte wirklich einen Prachtarsch!" Sie schnappte empört nach Luft. „Du meinst also, dass ich als Krankenschwester ungeeignet wäre, weil ich nicht so einen 'Prachtarsch' habe wie Schwester Cindy???" sie spie ihm die letzten Worte förmlich vor die Füße. Warum sie seine Bemerkung so verletzte, war ihr selber ein Rätsel. Sie war eigentlich selbstbewusst genug, um mit ihrer Erscheinung zufrieden zu sein. Wütend über Booths Bemerkung und darüber, dass sie sich über diese Bemerkung ärgerte rammte Temperance den nächsten Gang rein und nahm abrupt den Fuß von der Kupplung. Der Wagen machte einen Satz und Booth stöhnte auf, als er dadurch hart in den Sitz gepresst wurde.  
„Bones, bitte! Laß' das! Und es liegt auch nicht an deinem Hintern, daß ich dich nicht als Krankenschwester will....Ich wollte damit nur andeuten...."  
„Ach nein??!!" unterbrach sie ihn gereizt, „Und woran liegt es dann??"  
Wollte sie jetzt allen Ernstes mit ihm über eine unbedachte, gereizte Bemerkung von ihm diskutieren?? Booth atmete tief durch. „Weil du viel zu klug bist, um nur mein Kissen auf zu schütteln oder dafür zu sorgen, das ich regelmäßig irgendwelche Medikamente nehme.", versuchte er die Wogen zu glätten.  
Sie schien noch nicht überzeugt. „Zu klug, hm??" Er versuchte es erneut: „Wir sind Partner, Bones. Ich brauche deinen Verstand, um diese Mistkerle zu kriegen und nicht, um bei mir Fieber zu messen."  
„Gut." meinte sie gedehnt, „und es liegt nicht an meinem Hintern?"  
„Nein," seufzte Booth, „der ist ok."  
„Nur ok?"  
„Bones, bitte...!!" flehte Booth müde und Temperance hakte zu seiner Erleichterung nicht weiter nach.

Als sie Booth' Wohnung erreichten, begleitete Temperance Booth hinein, seine Beteuerungen, er käme von jetzt an auch alleine zurecht, ignorierend. Mit einem leisem Seufzen, ließ er sie gewähren und musste sich doch insgeheim eingestehen, daß er eigentlich ganz froh darüber war, nicht alleine zu sein.  
„Gott, ich brauche ganz dringend eine Dusche! Und etwas zu essen!" stöhnte er, als sie seine Wohnung betreten hatten. Er drehte sich zu Temperance um, die ihm gefolgt war. „Was ist mit dir? Du hast doch sicher auch noch nichts gegessen?"  
Temperance schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich kann mir auf den Weg ins Institut etwas....." Empört fiel ihr Booth ins Wort: „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Bones. Ich hab vielleicht nicht alles für ein First-Class-Frühstück im Haus, aber du verlässt diese Wohnung nicht, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben!"  
Schmunzelnd über seine Fürsorglichkeit, gab sie nach. '_So typisch für ihn_' , dachte sie, '_er selbst ist kaum in der Lage, sich aufrecht zu halten, macht sich aber wieder Sorgen um andere.' _  
„Also gut," gab sie nach und begann sich in der Küche umzusehen, „Aber ich frühstücke nur mit dir, wenn du mir versprichst, dich anschließend noch eine Weile auszuruhen."  
„Ich sagte doch bereits, daß ich keine Krankenschwester brauche!" kam Booth Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer, wo er sich saubere Kleidung heraussuchte, bevor er in das angrenzende Bad verschwinden wollte. Temperance ging zu ihm und sah ihn an. „Ich bitte dich auch nicht als deine Krankenschwester, sondern als deine Partnerin." änderte sie ihre Überzeugungs-Taktik, „Du bist effektiver, wenn du ausgeruht bist." Gegen diese spezielle Bones-Logik konnte auch Booth nichts mehr einwenden.  
„Ich denk' drüber nach." brummelte er bevor er die Badezimmertür hinter sich schloss.

Obwohl das Wasser in seinen Schnittwunden brannte und auch die Prellungen ziemlich schmerzten, hatte Booth nach der Dusche das Gefühl wieder um Einiges lebendiger zu sein. Er zog eine bequeme Sweathose über und ging, das T-Shirt in der Hand in die Küche um Temperance zu bitten, die Pflaster an den Stellen zu wechseln, die er selber nicht erreichen konnte. Auf den Weg zur Küche empfing ihn schon der Duft frischen Kaffees. Er schloss auf den letzten Schritten die Augen um das Aroma zu inhalieren. Booth assoziierte den Geruch frischen Kaffees immer mit der Gemütlichkeit einer von Licht durchfluteten Küche und mit Ruhe. Obwohl er sich natürlich darüber im Klaren war, dass außerhalb seines Apartments _gar nichts _in Ordnung, gemütlich oder auch nur ruhig war, hielt er die Augen noch eine Weile geschlossen und gönnte sich ein paar weitere Sekunden dieser tröstlichen Illusion. Das Gefühl, daß ein intensiver Blick auf ihm ruhte, ließ ihn die Augen wieder öffnen. Temperance starrte ihn an. Booth konnte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen jedoch nicht deuten, als sie aufstand und sich ihm nun wortlos näherte.  
Temperance war entsetzt, als sie Booth Verletzungen mit eigenen Augen sah. Zu wissen, das er verletzt war, war eines, es zu sehen etwas völlig anderes. Sie unterdrückte den Drang, entsetzt aufzuschreien. Statt dessen ging sie zu Booth und sah sich jeden Schnitt, jede Prellung, jede Verbrennung genau an. Ihr Verstand ratterte automatisch die möglichen Verursacher jeder Verletzung herunter. Herumfliegende Trümmerteile, Feuer, die Wucht der Explosion, etc.

Sie zwang sich, Booth als beliebigen Körper auf ihrem Untersuchungstisch zu sehen. Diese analytische Bestandsaufnahme half ihr, die Fassung zu bewahren. Trotzdem zitterten ihre Hände sichtbar, als sie jede Verletzung mit dem Finger vorsichtig nachzeichnete. Während sie nun unter professionellen Aspekten Booth Körper scannte, versuchte sie, das in ihr wirbelnden Chaos an Empfindungen zu sortieren.  
Sorge um Booth: Er war verletzt, aber nicht Willens sich deswegen zu schonen.  
Wut über die Attentäter, die, aus einer verqueren Überzeugung von was auch immer, Leben ausgelöscht und andere in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert hatten.  
Auch die Angst, die sie empfunden hatte, als sie nicht sicher war, ob Booth noch lebte oder bei der Explosion umgekommen war, schwang als Echo in ihr nach.  
Es erstaunte sie selbst, wie sehr er bereits Teil ihres Lebens geworden war. Sie assoziierte Booth mit einem Gefühl der Wärme und Sicherheit, welches sie viele Jahre vermisst hatte. Obwohl sie sich dafür selbstsüchtig schalt, liess sie der Gedanke, ihn und damit auch die Geborgenheit die er ihr vermittelte zu verlieren, schaudern.

„Bones! Sieh mich an!" Mit einer Hand griff Booth nach ihren zitternden Händen mit der anderen hob er ihr Kinn an, um ihren Blick von den Verletzungen abzulenken und sah ihr in die Augen. „Wir werden sie kriegen!" versicherte er ihr . Stumm blinzelte sie die Tränen fort, die ihr, trotz ihrer Bemühungen die Fassung zu bewahren in die Augen gestiegen waren und schluckte hart. Er hielt ihren Blick fest „Das sind keine bleibenden Schäden. In ein paar Tagen wird kaum noch etwas zu sehen sein." versuchte er sie zu beruhigen doch sie schwieg. Unvermittelt umarmte sie ihn und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Booth versuchte nicht allzu sehr zusammen zu zucken vor Schmerz. Verdutzt über ihre spontane Handlung, erwiderte er zögernd die Umarmung und begann beruhigend über ihren Rücken zu streichen. „Du hast mir solch einen Schrecken eingejagt! Ich habe geglaubt du wärst tot!!" hörte er ihre gedämpfte Stimme, „Tu das bitte nie wieder!" Wie um sich rückzuversichern, dass er wirklich am Leben war, löste sie ihre Arme von seinem Nacken und legte beide Hände auf seine Brust, um seinen Herzschlag zu fühlen.

Booth wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Ihr warmer Atem auf seiner Haut, ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und ihre sanften Hände auf seiner Brust verwirrten ihn und ließen sein Herz schneller schlagen. Es irritierte ihn, dass es sich so gut anfühlte. Viel besser, als es sich bei Kollegen und Freunden anfühlen sollte. Für einen Moment, wünschte er sich, die Welt würde still stehen und er könnte ewig so verharren. Fern ab von Verbrechen,Tod und von Gewalt. Aber die Welt da draußen nahm keine Rücksicht auf die Wünsche eines Seeley Booth.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Temperance zu Booths Bedauern von ihm. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück um sich zu sammeln und wieder zu ihrer professionellen Haltung Booth gegenüber zurück zu finden. Booth seufzte leise. Er wusste, dass Bones die Linie, die er gezogen hatte, respektierte. Trotzdem gab es gelegentlich Momente, in denen er sich wünschte, diese nie gezogen zu haben. Aber jetzt war nicht der Augenblick um über Beziehungen zwischen Kollegen, und fühlten sie sich noch so gut an, nachzudenken. Also versuchte er seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und sah sie ruhig an.

„Entschuldige." murmelte sie leise. Sie schien wieder ruhig und gefasst. „Es ist gut, Bones, wir hatten alle Angst gestern. Es war ein schrecklicher Tag." beruhigte Booth sie erneut. „Wir stehen wohl alle ein wenig neben uns." Sie sah ihn nur an. Bemüht, wieder auf neutrales Territorium zurückzukommen, reichte Booth Temperance Verbandsmaterial. „Vielleicht könntest du die Pflaster erneuern? Ich komme leider nicht überall selber heran....." Diese nickte eifrig, dankbar für die Ablenkung und begann Booth Verbände zu wechseln und langsam löste sich die verlegene Atmosphäre auf.

Sie beendeten gemeinsam das Frühstück und Booth nahm Temperance im Gegenzug für seine Zusage, sich noch eine Weile auszuruhen das Versprechen ab, ihn am frühen Nachmittag abzuholen, damit sie gemeinsam auf die Jagd nach den Bombenlegern gehen konnten. Booth brachte Temperance zur Tür. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um. „Bis später. Und bitte ruf mich an falls....." „..Falls ich doch eine Krankenschwester brauchen sollte?" ergänzte Booth mit einem schmalen Grinsen. Temperance rang sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln ab und nickte. Beruhigend legt er ihr eine Hand auf den Arm: „Versprochen! Pass bitte auf dich auf. Solange wir nicht wissen wer hinter dem Anschlag steckt und wem er eigentlich galt......." er brach ab, aber sie verstand ihn auch so. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein." versicherte sie ihm und verließ das Apartment. Leise seufzend schloss Booth die Tür hinter ihr.

.


	6. Kollegen

6. Kollegen

Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstop in ihrem Apartment um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, erreichte Temperance das Jeffersonian.

Das Feuer war bereits gelöscht und die Toten und Verletzten alle in die umliegenden Krankenhäuser oder Leichenhallen gebracht worden. Statt der Feuerwehrfahrzeuge und Krankenwagen, die gestern abend das Gelände bevölkerten, standen jetzt überall Fahrzeuge der Spurensicherung.

Als sie das Labor betrat, sah sie FBI-Forensiker an einigen Stationen arbeiten die von Mitarbeitern des Jeffersonians unterstützt wurden.

Da das Labor von der Explosion im Museumstrakt nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, hatten es die Verantwortlichen für naheliegend befunden, die gefundenen Beweise direkt hier zu untersuchen. Die erheblich bessere Ausstattung des privat gesponsorten Instituts war mit Sicherheit auch ein entscheidender Grund dafür gewesen.

Etwas irritiert registrierte Temperance die vielen ihr unbekannten FBI-Mitarbeiter, obwohl auch das eine oder andere vertraute Gesicht darunter war, da sie bereits mit einigen von ihnen gearbeitet hatte. Unter den ihr vertrauten Personen befanden sich Hodgins und ihr Assistent Zack Addy. Erstaunt die Beiden im Labor zu sehen, ging sie auf sie zu. Die Zwei waren so sehr in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie Temperance erst bemerkten, als diese sie direkt vor ihnen stand. Jack sah überrasch hoch, während Zack stoisch weiter arbeitete.

„Dr. B.? Was tust du denn hier?"

„Ich arbeite hier." antwortete Temperance trocken, „und im Übrigen könnte ich dich das Gleiche fragen, Jack."

Hodgins überging ihren Sarkasmus. „Wir waren in Sorge um dich. Du warst nirgendwo zu erreichen, nachdem du das Gelände verlassen hattest. Weder in deinem Apartment noch auf dem Handy. Angela hat es stundenlang versucht und dir wahrscheinlich mindestens einhundert Nachrichten hinterlassen." antwortete er stattdessen und seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll. Beschämt musste Temperance zugeben, dass sie in ihrem ersten Schock und anschliessend in ihrer Sorge um Booth, nicht daran gedacht hatte ihren Anrufbeantworter oder ihre Voicemailbox abzuhören. Angela war sicher ausser sich gewesen.  
Angesichts von Temperances betretenen Gesichtsausdruck wurde Jacks Stimme etwas milder.  
„Angela geht es körperlich gut." beantwortete er ihre ungestellte Frage, „aber das mit den Kindern hat sie sehr mitgenommen. Du kennst ja Angela." Er seufzte und Temperance nickte. „Sie ist wirklich tough, hat aber ein Herz, so weich wie Butter." fuhr er fort, „ sie wird heute wohl zu Hause bleiben..." Er brach ab und sah erstaunt auf einen Punkt hinter Temperance, bevor er fortfuhr: „Dachte ich zumindest...."

Temperance drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was Hodgins so erstaunte und fand sich gleich darauf von Angelas Armen umklammert wieder. „Sweety, du bist wirklich der letzte Nagel an meinem Sarg!" stöhnte Angela, als sie Temperance wieder frei gab.  
„Ich weiss nicht, was du damit meinst." antwortete Temperance verdutzt, „ Solltest du nicht zu Hause sein?"  
„Das sagt die Richtige!" wetterte Angela. „Wo, zum Teufel, hast du die ganze Nacht gesteckt??"  
"Im Krankenhaus, " antwortete die Gescholtene und ergänzte, als sie Angelas entsetzten Blick sah: "Bei Booth!"

"Booth?! Natürlich!" Erleichterung und ein kleines, wissendes Grinsen huschte über Angelas Züge bevor sie wieder ernst wurde, "Wie geht es ihm?"  
Temperance seufzte: "Er ist ein unbelehrbarer Sturkopf! Aber er wird es überleben und keine bleibenden Schäden zurück behalten."  
"Nun, Sturheit ist schon ein ernstzunehmendes Krankheitsbild." Angela konnte ein kleines Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Temperance sah sie nur ratlos an  
"Ich weiss nicht, was..." begann sie, aber Angela unterbrach sie sofort: "Schon gut, Bren, vergiss es einfach. Dieser Anschlag macht mir wirklich zu schaffen. Und dann reagiere ich manchmal unangemessen."  
"O-kay." machte Temperance gedehnt, die die Pointe immer noch nicht verstanden hatte. Angela hatte nun auch Zack entdeckt, der nach wie vor stumm vor sich hin arbeitete. Sie ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn wortlos in den Arm. "Und wie geht es dir, Zack?"

Zack wirkte über diese Umarmung ziemlich irritiert. "Es geht mir gut, Angela, und es würde mir noch besser gehen, wenn ich wieder Luft bekäme. Du bist dabei mich zu zerquetschen, metaphorisch gesprochen."  
Angela ließ Temperances Assistenten wieder los."Du warst gestern so niedergeschlagen wegen der Kleinen."  
Zack presste die Lippen zusammen und schluckte. Er überlegte eine Weile bis er sagte: "Ihr Genick war gebrochen. Sie hat wahrscheinlich nichts gespürt!"  
"Das ist immerhin ein kleiner Trost." meinte Angela mitfühlend.  
Zack sah sie ernst an. "Für mich vielleicht, aber nicht für Mia." meinte er schroff, " und für ihre Eltern wäre es sicher hilfreicher, wenn wir die Verantwortlichen finden. Also sollten wir Spuren und Beweise auswerten." Brüsk drehte er sich wieder zu seiner Arbeit um.

Betroffen starrte Angela ihn an. Sie legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter, aber er schüttelte sie ab. Hodgins sah seine Verlobte an und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. "Laß' ihn!" sagte diese Geste stumm.  
"Wie lange muss Booth noch im Krankenhaus bleiben?" fragte er stattdessen laut.  
Temperance verzog das Gesicht ein wenig. "Nun, _Dr. _Booth hat sich heute morgen _selber_ entlassen. Entgegen aller Expertenmeinungen, meiner eingeschlossen." antwortete sie sarkastisch. "ER glaubt, er wäre unabkömmlich."

"Anscheinend glauben das hier auch noch einige Andere von sich."

Die Gruppe fuhr herum, denn keiner hatte Cam kommen gehört. Sogar Zack sah kurz von seiner Arbeit auf. Camille Saroyan stellte sich zu der Gruppe und sah Temperance fragend an: "Geht es Booth soweit gut?"  
"Bis auf einen chronischen Dickschädel, scheint er, nach Brennans Aussage keine bleibenden Schäden zurück zu behalten." antwortete Angela an Temperances Stelle.  
Diese sah Angela streng an und ergänzte an Camille gerichtet: "Einige oberflächliche Verletzungen, ein paar üble Prellungen und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung sowie eine leichte Rauchvergiftung, aber wie Angela schon sagte, nichts wirklich Ernstes."  
Camille atmete erleichtert auf. "Gut. Aber was tun Sie hier alle? Sie sollten sich frei nehmen."  
"Na dann, willkommen im Club der Unabkömmlichen." meinte Hodgins trocken.

Trotz der offensichtlichen Respektlosigkeit, die Hodgins seiner Chefin gegenüber an den Tag legte, hob diese nur leicht amüsiert die Augenbrauen.  
Sie zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf sich selbst und antwortete nicht weniger trocken: "Leiterin dieses Labors, Dr. Hodgins, erinnern Sie sich? Deshalb: Anwesenheit zwingend erforderlich." Sie ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken und meinte mit einem Seufzen: "Glauben Sie mir, ich wäre heute überall lieber als hier. Aber....." Camille zuckte müde mit den Schultern und liess den Satz unvollendet. "Ich denke, Zack hat recht. Wenn wir doch schon alle hier sind, können wir genau so gut unsere Arbeit machen. Was haben wir bisher?" Sie wandte sich an Zack, der sich wieder zu der Gruppe umgedreht hatte.

"Die Bombe war ersten Erkenntnissen nach mit einem Zeitzünder versehen. Sowohl Bombe als auch Zünder waren scheinbar eher primitiver Bauart." berichtete dieser. "Wir haben die Überreste einer Uhr mit Digitalanzeige gefunden. Die Anzeige der Uhr war zwölfstündig. Das heißt, sie sprang nach 12 Uhr wieder auf 1 um. Das ist bisher alles, was ich rekonstruiren konnte, aber ich arbeite weiter daran."  
Camille legte einen Finger an ihr Kinn und überlegte. "Primitiv, sagen Sie?" wandte sie sich an Zack, der bestätigend nickte. " Klingt nicht nach einer größeren Terrororganisation. Eher nach Amateuren."  
"Amateure mit Mordauftrag?" warf Hodgins zweifelnd ein.  
"Was, wenn gar kein Mord geplant war. Die Uhr zeigte nur Zeiten von 1 – 12 Uhr an. Was, wenn die Uhr nur verkehrt gestellt war?" fuhr Camille fort.  
"Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Zack.  
Camille sah ihn an. "Diese Uhren zeigen zum Beispiel sowohl morgens um zwei sowie nachmittags um 14 Uhr _**2 Uhr**_ an. Die Vormittagszeit wird durch den Zusatz _ a.m. v_on der Nachmittagszeit, die mit _p.m._ gekennzeichnet ist, unterschieden."  
"Und Sie glauben, diese Amateure haben die Uhr falsch gestellt und die Explosion hätte gar nicht tagsüber sondern nachts passieren sollen?" fasste Temperance zusammen.  
"Wäre immerhin eine Möglichkeit." bestätigte Camille, "Mir will einfach nicht in den Kopf, warum man sich das Museum des Jeffersonian für einen Mordanschlag aussuchen sollte. Für Leute, die Personenschaden im Sinn haben, gibt es, auch wenn das jetzt gefühllos klingt, lohnendere Ziele."

"Es klingt sogar sehr gefühllos." bestätigte Angela bitter.

"Aber rational betrachtet klingt es plausibel." erwiderte Temperance. "Gibt es bereits ein Bekennerschreiben?"  
Die Leiterin des Jeffersonians schüttelte den Kopf. "Bisher ist weder hier, noch beim FBI, irgendetwas in dieser Richtung eingegangen."  
"Dann werden wir wohl mit dem arbeiten müssen, was wir bisher haben," sagte Hodgins, " Ich werde mit Zack weiter die Überreste des Sprengsatzes untersuchen. Vielleicht finden wir noch mehr. Und Angela könnte mit ihrem 'Zaubercomputer' anhand der Zerstörungsmuster ausrechnen, wieviel Sprengstoff im Spiel war."  
Angela nickte zustimmend und Hodgins ging wieder zu Zack, um mit ihm weiter nach Hinweisen in den Überresten zu suchen.

"Gut. Sie wissen alle, was Sie zu tun haben. Ich werde mich dann mal mit der Versicherung auseinander setzen. Ausserdem wollen die Vorstandsmitglieder ebenfalls wissen, wie hoch der Sachschaden im Museeum ist. Juhu!" Camille verdrehte seufztend die Augen und wandte sich, genau wie Temperance und Angela zum Gehen.  
Doch dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um: "Ach, und Hodgins: Ich weiß, was sie vom FBI und anderen Regierungsorganisationen halten! Aber bitte, das FBI ist hier um uns zu _helfen, _also halten sie sich ein wenig zurück, ja?!"  
Hodgins unterdrückte ein Grinsen und salutierte nachlässig. "Jawohl, Ma'am!"

------------------------------

Morgan Avery war ausser sich, als sie in den Morgennachrichten von dem Anschlag auf das Museum des Jeffersonians hörte.  
Hysterisch wandte sie sich an ihren Freund, der auf einer abgewetzten Couch lag und sich bei der Meldung ebenfalls angespannt erhob.  
"Ron, du hast gesagt, es würde kein Mensch zu Schaden kommen!!! Du hast es versprochen!! Da sind Kinder gestorben, Ron! **Kinder!!**"  
Ihre Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen.  
"Klappe! Ich kann nichts verstehen, wenn du hier so herumplärrst!" fuhr sie Ronald Coven unwirsch an und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Berichterstattung im TV.  
Als der Bericht endete, griff er zum Telefon und wählte. Kaum hatte sich der Angerufene gemeldet, blaffte er auch schon in den Hörer: "Vince, etwas ist verdammt schief gelaufen! Ist das Bekennerschreiben schon raus? - Nein? Gut! Verbrenn' es, lösch'es, stampf es ein!! Wenn uns irgendwer mit dem Anschlag in Verbindung bringt, sind wir am Arsch!!"  
Ron fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "_Warum_??? - Hörst du keine Nachrichten, du Idiot? Verdammte Scheiße!! **Wir haben Kinder umgebracht!! **"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hmmmm, ich weiß, das die Story gelesen wird, aber leider hat sich bisher hier kaum einer dazu geäußert, was er/sie von der Story hält.  
** ** Das würde mich aber wirklich brennend interessieren. Also bitte, traut euch. (Ich weiß, dass ihr da draußen seid!! ;D)**


	7. Explosivstoffe

7. Explosivstoffe

Booth wälzte sich schlaflos von einer Seite auf die andere. Trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen der Schmerzmittel, die er genommen hatte, war er aufgekratzt und unruhig. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Alles in ihm drängte danach, endlich mit den Ermittlungen anzufangen. Nicht willens, noch mehr Zeit unnütz im Bett zu vertrödeln, stand er auf und zog sich an.  
Er wärmte sich eine Tasse Kaffee vom Frühstück in der Mikrowelle auf und griff nach seinem Telefon.

Die erste Nummer, die er wählte, war die von Rebecca. Er erkundigte sich nach seinem Sohn und wie der Junge das Geschehen verkraftete. Parker war, Rebeccas Aussage nach, immer noch ziemlich verstört wegen der Ereignisse, aber sie versicherte Booth, dass sie bereits Kontakt mit einem Kinderpsychologen aufgenommen hatte, der sich um ihn kümmern würde.

„Und wie geht es dir?" fragte Rebecca.

Booth atmete langsam aus bevor er antwortete: „Es ging mir schon mal besser, aber ich bin nicht mehr im Krankenhaus." Er versuchte ein schiefes Lächeln, obwohl er wusste, das Rebecca es nicht sehen konnte. „Danke übrigens, das du mir gestern ein paar Sachen vorbei gebracht hast."

„Gern geschehen. Aber ich finde, du hättest noch im Krankenhaus bleiben sollen." meinte Rebecca, „es hatte dich ziemlich übel erwischt."

„Bitte, Becca," unterbrach sie Booth, „du nicht auch noch! Ich habe mir schon genug von Bones anhören dürfen zu diesem Thema. Glaub mir, sie hat nichts ausgelassen."

Er konnte Rebecca am anderen Ende leise lachen hören. „Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen." Dann wurde sie wieder ernster. „Seeley, du solltest auf sie hören. Ihr liegt sehr viel an dir. Und das sage ich jetzt nicht nur aus Sympathie für Dr. Brennan. Und wenn du dich schon nicht um deinetwillen schonen willst, dann tu es ihr und uns zuliebe."

Booth verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen. „Bones und ich sind nur...."

„Nur Partner, ich weiß." ergänzte Rebecca, aber Booth konnte ihr Grinsen förmlich _hören,_ bevor sie fortfuhr: „Trotzdem Seeley, hier sind Menschen, die brauchen dich. In einem Stück."

„Natürlich Becca," gab Booth zurück, „genau aus dem Grund kann ich es mir auch nicht leisten, lange auszufallen."

Rebecca seufzte leise. „Du hast mich nicht richtig verstanden, Seeley. Wir brauchen den _Menschen_ Seeley Booth, nicht den FBI-Agenten." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich von Booth und beendete das Gespräch.

Booth starrte noch eine Weile auf sein stummes Telefon und ließ Rebeccas Worte etwas beklommen auf sich einwirken. Dann schüttelte er die Beklommenheit wieder ab und wählte erneut. Diesmal die Nummer seines Büros. Da Booth ja nach dem Anschlag ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden war, hatte ein anderer FBI-Mitarbeiter Booth Fahrzeug wieder zum FBI-Hauptquartier zurückgefahren. Deshalb wies er mit kurzen Worten einen Agenten an, ihn von seiner Wohnung abzuholen und legte wieder auf.

Während er auf seinen Fahrer wartete, lief er unruhig in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er überlegte, ob er sich Bones Ärger jetzt gleich oder lieber etwas später stellen wollte. Denn verärgert würde sie mit Sicherheit sein, wenn er sie darüber informierte, dass sie ihn _nicht_ mehr abzuholen brauchte, weil er bereits auf dem Weg zum - oder eben später schon _im - _Büro Entscheidung wurde ihm durch ein Klingeln an der Tür abgenommen. Sein Fahrer war da. Er würde Bones also später, vom Hoover-Gebäude aus, anrufen.

-----------

Temperance Brennan _**war**_ in der Tat mehr als verärgert, als sie Booths Anruf eineinhalb Stunden später erhielt. Nur mühsam beherrschte sie sich, um Booth nicht zusammen zu stauchen, wie einen unfähigen Studenten.  
'Er ist erwachsen und kann für sich selber entscheiden' sagte sie sich immer wieder.  
Doch der Wunsch, ihm wenigstens einige der wüstesten ihr bekannten Verwünschungen an den Kopf zu werfen, war beinahe überwältigend.  
Booth spürt sehr wohl, das seine Partnerin am anderen Ende der Leitung am Kochen war. Also versuchte er alle Themen, die einen Ausbruch verursachen konnten vorsichtig zu umschiffen, indem er sich nur nach den bisher gefundenen Spuren erkundigte. Bones klärte ihn kühl über die Reste der Uhr, der wahrscheinlichen Zündvorrichtung, sowie über Cams Theorie, dass bei dem Anschlag eventuell gar kein Personenschaden beabsichtigt gewesen war, auf. Und dass der Zeitpunkt der Explosion lediglich ein Fehler der Attentäter bei der Programmierung der Uhr gewesen sein könnte.

„Amateure also?" fragte Booth und klang ähnlich skeptisch wie Hodgins, als der Cams Theorie zum ersten Mal gehört hatte. „Zumindest ist diese Theorie nicht völlig unwahrscheinlich." verteidigte Temperance die Leiterin des Instituts, „es sei denn, du hast eine Bessere vorzuweisen."  
„Nein, hab ich nicht," gab Booth zu, „aber ich werde da noch mal einige Dinge überprüfen."  
Eine Weile hörte Brennan nichts weiter, als das Geklapper von Booths PC-Tastatur und das Geraschel von Papier.  
Sie wollte schon verärgert auflegen, weil Booth sie so in der Leitung hängen ließ, als er sich nochmal meldete. „Bones, bist du noch dran?"

Temperance antwortete mit einem angesäuerten Schnaufen, das Booth lieber unkommentiert ließ, obwohl ihm eine Bemerkung über tibetanische Wasserbüffel auf der Zunge lag. Doch auch, wenn er harte Schläge auf den Kopf bekommen hatte, wusste er, wann man Bones besser nicht reizte.

„Hat sich mittlerweile jemand zu dem Anschlag bekannt?" fragte er stattdessen.  
„Nicht in den letzten zwei Stunden." bekam er zur Antwort.  
„Merkwürdig." murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Normalerweise können es diese Möchtegern-Terroristen doch gar nicht abwarten, mit ihren kranken Taten zu prahlen."  
„Diese hier können es anscheinend ." kam es trocken vom anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Nun ja," überlegte Booth laut, „Wenn sie andererseits wirklich keinen Personenschaden im Sinn gehabt haben, würde ich mich an ihrer Stelle auch nicht melden."  
„Na dann ist ja alles klar. Wenn _Super-Agent_ Booth sich an ihrer Stelle nicht melden würde, brauchen wir ja nicht mehr auf einen Bekennerbrief zu warten!" Bones Stimme war purer Sarkasmus.  
Booth zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute ein wenig verwundert den Telefonhörer an.„Kein Grund so gereizt zu sein, Bones!"  
Er konnte am anderen Ende der Leitung Temperance tief Luft holen hören, bevor sie grollte: „Ich bin nicht gereizt, Booth, ich bin stinksauer! Und du weißt, warum! Wir hatten eine Abmachung!"  
„Hör' bitte endlich auf, mich zu bemuttern, Bones!" Langsam war auch Booths Geduld am Ende. „Wenn du jemanden zum betüddeln brauchst, schaff dir ein Haustier an!!"

Er wusste, er war ungerecht, aber die Worte waren heraus, bevor er nochmal darüber nachdenken konnte. Eigentlich ließ ihn Bones ja nur seine eigene Medizin schlucken. Wie viele Male hatte er sich schon ungefragt – natürlich nur aus lauter Besorgnis um sie - in Dinge eingemischt, die sie sehr gut alleine hätte handhaben können? Bevor sie zu einer scharfen Antwort ansetzen konnte – die er, das musste er sich selber eingestehen, auch verdient hätte - versuchte er seinen Worten die Spitze zu nehmen. „Bones, es tut mir leid! Ich weiß, du bist besorgt, aber es geht mir gut, wirklich. Hör' bitte auf, dir meinetwegen Sorgen zu machen." Was immer sie hatte sagen wollen, sie ließ es bleiben. Stattdessen gab sie nur erneut ein verärgertes Schnaufen von sich.

Rasch brachte Booth das Gespräch wieder auf eine professionelle Ebene, bevor es weiter eskalieren konnte. „Haben deine Blinzler schon heraus gefunden, was für Sprengstoff verwendet wurde?" Temperance wollte gerade verneinen, als Hodgins an ihre offene Bürotür klopfte.  
„Einen Moment." sagte sie zu Booth, stellte ihr Telefon auf Lautsprecher um und winkte Hodgins in ihr Büro. Hodgins wies mit dem Kinn auf ihr Telefon und fragte: „Booth?"  
„Ja! Hodgins? Habt ihr etwas gefunden?" kam Booth Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
„Hey, Mann, Booth, bist du okay? Du hast uns gestern einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Dr. B. sagt, du hättest dich selber aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Sie war ziemlich aufgebracht deswegen." Hodgins warf einen raschen Seitenblick auf Bones, die diesen Blick finster erwiderte.  
„Ja, ja und ja!" antworte Booth genervt. „Habt ihr etwas gefunden, Hodgins??" wiederholte er dann seine Frage.

„Haben wir!" bestätigte Hodgins und grinste.

Temperance sah ihn fragend an und auch Booth Stimme wurde ungeduldig: „Und was ist es??!!"

„N-Trinitro-hexahydro-triazin" sagte Hodgins in einem Tonfall, als wüsste er die Lottozahlen der nächsten Woche.

„Bitte was? Nochmal für Nicht-Blinzler, bitte!" Booth klang völlig ratlos.

„Hexogen!" übersetzten Hodgins und Temperance unisono.

Und Hodgins erklärte weiter:  
„Hexogen ist Bestandteil vieler verbreiteter Sprengstoffarten, zum Beispiel Torpex oder C4. Hexogen ist in reinem Zustand hochexplosiv. Damit es als effektiver Sprengstoff genutzt werden kann, wird es mit Plastifizierern wie Wachs, Knetmasse, Vaseline oder etwas Ähnlichem zu den Plastiksprengstoffen A2, A3, B2, B3, B4, C2, C3 und dem besten, bekanntesten und am weitest verbreiteten C4 vermischt. Ausserdem ist Hexogen Bestandteil von Semtex! Wie fast alle militärisch verwendeten Sprengstoffe sind alle diese Plastiksprengstoffe nicht mehr gegen Schlag, Flamme und Reibung empfindlich. Um diese Plastiksprengstoffe zur Explosion zu bringen, muss eine Initialzündung mit einer Sprengkapsel erfolgen. Mit bestimmten anderen chemischen Verbindungen kann Hexogen jedoch auch direkt zur Explosion kommen.

Hexogen wird durch eine zweistufige Synthese hergestellt, die eigentlich so einfach ist, dass man das sogar in einem Schullabor machen könnte. Also Vorsicht, wenn du deinem Sohn irgendwann einen Chemie-Experimentierkasten kaufst, Booth!"

Hodgins wurde wieder ernst und erklärte weiter:

„ Ausgangsstoffe für die Synthese der ersten Stufe sind Ammoniak und Formaldehyd. Diese reagieren in einer Bilderbuchreaktion zu Hexamethylentetramin. Hexamethylentetramin ist ein weit verbreiteter Lebensmittelkonservierungsstoff, der allerdings Allergie auslösend ist und daher in manchen Ländern nicht mehr als solcher zugelassen ist. Dennoch ist dieser Stoff überall erhältlich. Man schätzt ihn z. B. in der Chemie unter der Bezeichnung _Urotropin_ zur Einstellung eines schwach basischen Milieus. Vor einiger Zeit versuchte Lybien - erfolglos - einige zehn Tonnen davon zu erwerben. Begründung: Konservierung von Meeresfrüchten."  
Hodgins konnte sich diesen ironischen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen.  
„ Hexamethylentetramin wird dann mit Salpetersäure oder einem Gemisch von Salpetersäure, Ammoniumnitrat (einer Düngersubstanz) und Essigsäureanhydrid (mit dem man z. B. aus Morphium Heroin herstellen kann, aber auch aus Cellulose den bekannten Kunststoff Celluloseacetat oder Acetatseide) versetzt. Dabei bildet sich bereits Hexogen. Du siehst, Booth, Sprengstoffherstellung ist ein Kinderspiel."

„Wow!" machte Booth nur, der sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er das alles richtig verstanden hatte. „Du meinst also, dass jeder, der an Ammoniak, Formaldehyd und Salpetersäure kommen kann, Sprengstoff herstellen kann??"

„Genau das." antwortete Hodgins.

„Klasse!" brummte Booth frustriert. „Das schränkt den Kreis der Verdächtigen natürlich immens ein!"

„Hey!" Hodgins musste trotz der ernsten Situation grinsen, „Ich bin nur ein Blinzler, richtig?! Also maul nicht mich an. Ich habe mein Blinzler-Ding gemacht, jetzt mach du dein Ermittler-Ding!"

-------

In ihrem Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim der University of Maryland, College Park, saß Morgan Avery, Studentin des Chemie-Ingenieurwesens, auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte ihre Knie bis ans Kinn hochgezogen und wiegte sich auf ihrem Bett verzweifelt vor und zurück.  
Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können und sich auf diese Sache einlassen können?  
Wie hatte sie sich auf _Ronald Coven _einlassen können?  
Eigentlich war sie doch viel zu klug für so etwas! Sie gehörte zu den besten Studentinnen ihres Jahrgangs und ihre Professoren sagten ihr eine glorreiche Karriere im Anschluss an ihr Studium voraus. Wie hatte sie sich bloß in einen Mann wie Ron Coven verlieben können? Er war das komplette Gegenteil von ihr. Warum er überhaupt studierte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Er tat nichts um seine bestenfalls mittelmäßigen Leistungen zu verbessern. Das einzige, was er ausdauernd tat, war mit seinen Kommilitonen zu trinken oder sich die Spiele der _Terrapins, _des College-Teams der UMCP, anzusehen und aufs Establishment zu schimpfen.

Doch das war ihr erst viel zu spät aufgefallen. Zuerst war ihr nur sein gutes Aussehen ins Auge gestochen. Und wenn er wollte, konnte er so vor Charme sprühen, dass man ihm fast alles nachsah. Was er auch schamlos ausnutzte.

Mit eben diesem Charme und seinem überzeugten Gerede von einer klassenlosen Gesellschaft, in der alles allen gehören würde, es keinen Hunger und keine Armut geben würde, hatte er sie verzaubert.

Im Nachhinein fragte sich Morgan, ob dieser Dopamin-Serotonin-Neurotrophin-Oxytocin- und Testosteronmix, der Verliebtsein 'verursachte', wirklich einen so intelligenten Menschen wie sie einer war, in eine blauäugige Idiotin verwandeln konnte.  
„Offensichtlich!" dachte sie bitter. Denn jetzt, wo sich dieser rosarote Nebel verzogen hatte, erschien es ihr einfach nur dämlich, an so etwas wie 'real existierenden Kommunismus' geglaubt zu haben. Die Geschichte der UDSSR hatte doch wohl mehr wie deutlich gezeigt, dass dieses Konzept nicht funktioniert hatte.

Wütend über sich selber wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie würde, nein sie _musste_ das irgendwie wieder in Ordnung bringen! Sie hatte nur noch keine Ahnung, wie.

---------

**A/N: Da ich in Chemie eine ziemliche Niete bin, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, Hodgins Monolog über Hexogen in weiten Teilen nahezu wortwörtlich aus den entsprechenden Seiten des _Wikipedia_, sowie _Chemieunterricht.d_e zu übernehmen.  
**


	8. Ermittlungen

8. Ermittlungen

„_Ich habe mein Blinzler-Ding gemacht, jetzt mach du dein Ermittler-Ding!"_

Hodgins Bemerkung klang Booth noch in den Ohren und, ja, er würde sein 'Ermittler-Ding machen', wie es der Käfermann bezeichnete!

Froh, seiner inneren Anspannung ein Ventil geben zu können, scheuchte er seine Mitarbeiter, forderte Berichte an und telefonierte mit anderen Abteilungen. Die erstaunten und teilweise besorgten Blicke seiner Mitarbeiter ignorierte er. Vorsichtige Anfragen nach seinem Befinden blockte er mit knappen Antworten ab und nach einer Weile waren alle viel zu beschäftigt um ihn noch weiter danach zu fragen.

Booth arbeitete wie besessen und gönnte sich keine Pause. Auch als es hinter seinen Schläfen wieder zu pochen anfing und die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen begannen, machte er nur so lange Pause, wie es dauerte, sich zu strecken und sich einen frischen Kaffee zu holen.

Erst als sich die Schmerzen nicht mehr ignorieren ließen und ihm auch das Denken schwer machten, schlug er die Akte, die er gerade gelesen hatte zu und legte sie zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

Müde lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. Das leichte Pochen hatte sich zu einem unangenehm heftigen Hämmern gesteigert. Leise stöhnend ließ er seinen Nacken kreisen in der Hoffnung, die völlig verspannten Muskeln dadurch ein wenig lockern zu können.

Ein leichtes Klopfen an seiner offenen Bürotür und ein schüchternes „Agent Booth?" ließen ihn die Augen wieder öffnen.

In der Tür stand eine blutjunge Agentin, frisch von der Akademie, und hielt einen Ordner in der Hand. „Ich habe hier die Informationen über Sprengstoffanschläge der letzten Jahre, nach denen Sie gefragt hatten."

Zögernd ging sie auf Booths Schreibtisch zu und legte den Ordner ab.

„Danke, Stevens." sagte Booth knapp, schlug den Ordner auf und überflog den Inhalt.

Ein unsicheres Lächeln huschte über Agent Stevens' Gesicht und sie schickte sich an, das Büro wieder zu verlassen, als Booth nochmal auf sah und sie ansprach.

„Sagen Sie, Stevens, haben Sie vielleicht ein paar Aspirin in Ihrem Schreibtisch?"

Die junge Agentin sah ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft an. „Ja, sicher." antwortete sie dann, „ich hole Ihnen sofort welche." Sie verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit den Tabletten zurück.

„Sir, es geht mich ja nichts an.....", begann sie vorsichtig, als sie Booth die Aspirin reichte, „..aber ich finde, Sie hätten noch nicht wieder ......"

Booth warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, der sie sofort verstummen ließ. Mit einer raschen Bewegung schüttete er sich zwei Tabletten in die Hand, überlegte kurz und schüttete noch zwei weitere dazu. Wortlos spülte er die Tabletten mit dem mittlerweile kalten Kaffee herunter und nahm sich erneut den Ordner vor, den Stevens ihm gebracht hatte.

„Danke." brummte er. Dann hob er doch noch einmal den Kopf und sah die junge Agentin ernst an. „Ich weiß ihre Besorgnis zu schätzen, Agent Stevens, und Sie haben Recht...."

Stevens' Gesicht hellte sich auf, aber Booth war noch nicht fertig. „Es geht Sie wirklich nichts an!"

Überrascht von der rüden Abfuhr ihres Vorgesetzten blieb der Agentin für einen Moment lang der Mund offen stehen. Dann fing sie sich wieder und murmelte: „Ja, Sir! Bitte entschuldigen Sie!" bevor sie beinahe fluchtartig das Büro verließ.

Es war eigentlich nicht Booth' Art, derart harsch mit seinen Untergebenen um zuspringen, aber heute schienen sich alle weiblichen Mitarbeiter des FBI es zu ihrer vorrangigen Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, sich um sein Wohlergehen kümmern zu wollen.

Nicht das ihm so etwas generell unangenehm war, es hatte durchaus manchmal seine Vorteile. Doch zurzeit hatte er wichtigere Dinge zu tun und seine anhaltenden Kopfschmerzen trugen ihren Teil dazu bei, dass er gereizt und ungehalten reagierte.

Booth seufzte und versuchte noch einmal seine verspannten Schultern zu lockern in der Hoffnung, dass die Wirkung der Schmerztabletten bald einsetzen würde.

Durch die Fenster seines Büros konnte er Stevens an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen sehen. Die junge Agentin rang immer noch mit ihrer Fassung.

Hektisch wühlte sie in einer Schreibtischschublade, fand aber anscheinend nicht, wonach sie suchte und warf die Schublade so heftig zu, dass diese sofort wieder aufsprang und sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

Ihre Freunde auf der Akademie hatten sie beneidet, als herauskam, dass sie hier her versetzt werden würde und Seeley Booth unterstellt sein würde. Sie wusste, dass dieser Job eine große Herausforderung sein würde und sie war gewillt gewesen, sich dieser Herausforderung zu stellen. Doch jetzt fragte sie sich, ob sie dieser Herausforderung überhaupt gewachsen war oder gewachsen sein _wollte; _und ob der Neid ihrer Freunde darüber, dass sie es in die Abteilung mit der höchsten Rate an gelösten Mordfällen geschafft hatte, wirklich gerechtfertigt war.

Booth bemerkte, dass sich Stevens wütend auf die Lippe biss und mit den Tränen rang.

Leise fluchend stützte er sich mit den flachen Händen auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und stand auf.

Wenn eins noch schlimmer war, als diese verfluchten Kopfschmerzen und besorgte weibliche Mitarbeiter, dann waren es _weinende_ weibliche Mitarbeiter. Und um dem Ganzen die Krone auf zu setzen, kämpfte Agent Stevens _seinetwegen_ mit den Tränen.

Er umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und ging zu der jungen Agentin, die sich, als sie ihn kommen sah, rasch mit einem Taschentuch ihre Augen abtupfte und ein selbstsicheres Lächeln versuchte, dass ihr jedoch kläglich misslang.

Booth verfluchte sich erneut wegen seiner unfreundlichen Abfuhr. „Alles in Ordnung, Stevens?" fragte er die junge Frau und deutete auf das Taschentuch in ihrer Hand.

Stevens errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln und ließ das Tuch rasch in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

„Heuschnupfen...." murmelte sie, doch sie wusste, dass Booth diese Lüge durchschaute.

„Hören Sie Stevens, ich....es ist nichts Persönliches, sie leisten gute Arbeit, wirklich.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie so angefahren habe und ich weiß ihre Besorgnis zu schätzen, aber mein Befinden ist hier zweitrangig!

„Es ist wirklich nichts..." sie räusperte sich, weil ihre Stimme immer noch schwankte.

Er ließ sich auf der Ecke ihres Schreibtisches nieder und sah sie ernst an.

„Ich will diese Bastarde kriegen. Sie haben bestimmt schon gehört, dass mein Sohn nur durch ganz viel Glück diesen Anschlag überlebt hat. Deshalb _**will**_ ich diese Mörder _**unbedingt **_fangen! Und dazu brauche ich ihre Hilfe, aber nicht um sich um mich zu sorgen, sondern um ihre Arbeit zu machen; und das gut. Ich weiß, dass sie verflucht gut sind, sonst wären sie nicht hier..."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ihr wässriges Lächeln wurde fester.

„...ich suche mir meine Neuzugänge schon ganz genau aus! Zeigen Sie, dass Sie wirklich so gut sind wie ich glaube, und helfen Sie mir, diese Schweine zu fangen. Für die Kinder, die nicht so viel Glück hatten wie Parker, okay?"

„Okay!" Stevens nickte ihm entschlossen zu.

Booth erhob sich von ihrem Schreibtisch und schloss leise die Schublade die vorher bei Stevens wütendem Versuch sie zu schließen, wieder aufgesprungen war.

Schon halb wieder in seinem Büro, rief er ihr nochmal über die Schulter zu: „Ach, und Stevens, die Ergebnisse hätte ich am liebsten schon gestern."

Stevens hatte sich schon wieder ihrer Arbeit zugewandt und ihre Finger flogen regelrecht über die Tastatur ihres Computers.

„Kleinigkeit !" murmelte sie, als Booth die Tür zu seinem Büro schloss.

Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und atmete ein paarmal tief durch. Die Schmerztabletten fingen tatsächlich an zu wirken und dämpften den Schmerz auf ein erträgliches Maß. Booth machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit, studierte weiter Akten und hielt Rücksprache mit anderen Mitarbeiten um Ergebnisse abzugleichen.

Derart vertieft bemerkte er nicht, wie die Stunden vergingen und als er das nächste Mal von seiner Arbeit auf sah, waren die meisten Schreibtische vor seinem Büro bereits leer.

Nur Stevens saß noch an ihrem Computer und sah konzentriert von den Akten auf ihrem Tisch auf den Bildschirm und wieder zurück und schien Daten zu vergleichen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte Booth, dass es bereits nach neun Uhr abends war. Auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte musste er doch zugeben, dass er erschöpft war.

Die Texte in den Akten erschienen ihm immer mehr als wären sie in einer fremden Sprache geschrieben und ehrlich gesagt, war er nicht mal unglücklich darüber, dass die meisten Abteilungen, die er anrufen wollte, nicht mehr besetzt waren.

Anscheinend war er doch nicht mehr so belastbar, wie er sich selber gerne sah und auch wenn er es nicht gerne tat, so musste er doch Bones recht geben. Er war sicherlich effektiver, wenn er ausgeruht war und da sich heute aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ohnehin nichts Bahnbrechendes mehr ereignen würde, könnte er genauso gut eine Mütze voll Schlaf nehmen.

Er schloss seine Akten und schaltete den Computer aus. Eine Weile blieb er noch unentschlossen am Schreibtisch sitzen, dann erhob er sich ächzend und griff sich seine Jacke bevor er sein Büro verließ. An Stevens Schreibtisch machte er nochmal halt.

„Haben Sie schon eine Spur, Stevens?"

„Nicht wirklich." murmelte die junge Agentin abwesend und studierte weiter den Bildschirm. Anscheinend enthielten die Daten auf dem Schirm auch keine nützlichen Hinweise, denn Stevens seufzte frustriert, als sie ihren Blick vom Bildschirm ab und zu Booth hin wandte.

„Es ist zum Verrücktwerden!" schimpfte sie. „Nichts passt! Entweder sind es wirklich Ersttäter, oder sie führen uns geschickt an der Nase herum. Und ich hasse es, an der Nase herum geführt zu werden!"

Trotz des ernsten Hintergrundes musste Booth über den Ausbruch seiner jungen Kollegin schmunzeln.

„Wir sollten es für heute gut sein lassen. Es war ein langer Tag und Sie sollten sich auch etwas ausruhen, Stevens."

Stevens nickte und deutete auf einen weiteren Ordner, der noch ungeöffnet auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag. „Nur den noch, Sir. Ich kann und will einfach nicht glauben, dass wir so gar nichts finden können. Es muss doch irgendeine Verbindung geben!"

„Sie sollten wirklich auch Schluss für heute machen, es wäre doch ärgerlich, wenn wir vor Müdigkeit etwas Entscheidendes übersehen würden. Meine Partnerin, Dr. Brennan, meinte heute morgen zu mir, dass man ausgeruht wesentlich effektiver arbeiten kann und so schwer es mir auch fällt, ich muss ihr zustimmen." Booth verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, bevor er Stevens angrinste und ihr zuzwinkerte.

„Diesen Ordner noch, dann mach ich Feierabend, versprochen." beharrte Stevens.

„Gut zu hören, dass du mir doch gelegentlich Recht gibst, Booth!"

Die beiden FBI-Agenten fuhren herum zu der Sprecherin, die mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Gang stand.

Booth hatte genug Anstand um wenigstens ein wenig verlegen zu gucken. Er verabschiedete sich von Agent Stevens und ging auf Temperance zu.

„Bones! Ich...das...Was tust du hier?" stammelte er und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen.

„Dich abholen. Ich hatte im Labor die Zeit vergessen, aber da du dich auch noch nicht gemeldet hattest, bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass du noch hier bist. Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht eine Mitfahrgelegenheit gebrauchen könntest."

Siedend heiß fiel Booth ein, dass er sich heute überhaupt nicht darum gekümmert hatte, seinen Wagen zurück zu bekommen. Er hatte sich sofort auf die Ermittlungen gestürzt und sein Fahrzeug darüber völlig vergessen. Dankbar sah er seine Partnerin an.

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, Bones?"

„Ein Taxi nehmen." antwortete sie trocken, aber das Zucken in ihren Mundwinkeln war unübersehbar.

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander und warteten auf den Fahrstuhl.

„Haben deine Blinzler etwas Neues herausgefunden?" fragte Booth, als sie den Fahrstuhl betraten.

Temperance wartete mit ihrer Antwort, bis sich die Türen wieder geschlossen hatten.

„Nein, leider nichts. Jack und Zack rekonstruieren weiter den Sprengsatz, aber wirklich neue Erkenntnisse haben sich bisher nicht daraus ergeben.

Es sieht zwar immer mehr nach Amateuren aus, aber es ist durchaus auch möglich, dass es nur danach aussehen _soll._"

Temperance zuckte mit den Achseln und zeigte den gleichen frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck wie Agent Stevens vor wenigen Minuten.

Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich im Foyer des Gebäudes und während sie das Foyer durchquerten legte Booth Temperance die Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Wir werden sie kriegen, Bones. Verlass dich darauf, wir kriegen sie!" versuchte er sie mit mehr Überzeugung zu beruhigen, als er tatsächlich empfand.

Seit über 24 Stunden war das FBI bereits auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen, aber bis auf ein paar Vermutungen war noch nichts Relevantes dabei herausgekommen und die Spuren begannen kalt zu werden.

Booth konnte sich des unguten Gefühls nicht erwehren, das ihn deswegen beschlich und er hoffte inständig auf einen Durchbruch, irgendeine Spur, etwas wo man einhaken könnte.

Temperance nahm seine Versicherung mit einem stummen Nicken zur Kenntnis. Sie spürte, dass er sie nur beruhigen wollte, ließ ihn aber in den Glauben, dass er sie überzeugt habe.

Er machte sich schon genug Gedanken über den Fall, warum ihn auch noch mit ihrer Skepsis belasten?

„Mein Wagen steht dort hinten." sagte sie stattdessen und deutete auf einen Punkt etwas weiter die Straße hinunter.

Er folgte ihr zu ihrem Fahrzeug und Temperance sah ihn etwas erstaunt an, als er sich ohne Protest auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ und für einen Moment müde die Augen schloss.

Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, aber sie verkniff sich eine Frage nach seinem Befinden, denn seine Erschöpfung war nur zu offensichtlich. Schweigend setzte sie den Wagen in Richtung seines Apartments in Bewegung.

Das abwechselnde Hell und Dunkel der Straßenlaternen die sie passierten machte Booth schläfrig, doch kurz bevor ihm die Augen ganz zu fielen, bemerkte er etwas, dass ihn sich ruckartig in seinem Sitz aufrichten ließ.

Sie passierten gerade eine kleine Ladenzeile, als Booth unvermittelt „Halt!" rief. Temperance zuckte zusammen und sah ihren Beifahrer erschrocken an: „Alles ok? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Halt an, verdammt!"

Temperance bremste und fuhr an den Straßenrand.

„Was zum.....?!" rief sie, doch Booth war bereits aus dem Auto gesprungen und steuerte einen kleinen Elektroladen an, an dem sie gerade vorbeigefahren waren und in dem noch Licht brannte.

Hastig stieg sie aus und folgte ihm.

Booth betrat den kleinen Laden, sah sich kurz um und ging direkt zum Tresen.

„Davey?!" rief er in Richtung des Lagerbereiches.

Der Gerufenen war ein kleiner Mann mit wenig Haar, dafür aber mit umso mehr Bauch. Er hatte kein unsympathisches Gesicht, war aber offensichtlich nicht sehr erfreut, den FBI-Agenten in seinen Laden zu sehen.

„Booth! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Davey rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab und musterte kurz Booths zerschundenes Gesicht.

„ Mann, Sie sehen vielleicht beschissen aus! Hat Sie der Ehemann einer ihrer Freundinnen erwischt??" Er warf einen neugierigen Blick um Booth herum zu Temperance, die jetzt ebenfalls den Laden betreten hatte und hob bewundernd die Augenbrauen: „Wow, na wenigstens scheint sie es wert zu sein!"

Booth war jedoch nicht in der Stimmung für Flapsigkeiten. Er lehnte sich auf den Tresen und sah sein Gegenüber finster an.

„Hör' zu, Davey. Gestern hat jemand das Jeffersonian in die Luft gejagt. Du hast sicher schon davon gehört."

Davey nickte leicht. „Schlimme Sache."

„Richtig, Davey, schlimme Sache." grollte Booth „Was mich an der Sache zusätzlich anpisst, ist, dass nicht nur **ich** noch in dem Gebäude war als es hoch ging, sondern auch noch mein Sohn mit seiner ganzen Schulklasse.

Es ist eine Sache, ein leeres Gebäude in die Luft zu jagen, aber etwas völlig anderes, wenn dabei Menschen getötet werden! Noch dazu, wenn es Kinder sind!"

Booth Stimme wurde gefährlich leise und seine Augen schmal: „Du kennst die Szene. Welche Arschlöcher wären zu so etwas fähig, oder geben sogar schon damit an???"

Der Gefragte schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Die haben Kinder in die Luft gesprengt??" fragte er ungläubig, „..aber das....."

„Was weißt du, Davey??!!" knurrte Booth.

Davey hob die Schultern und zog den Kopf ein wenig ein.

„Hör zu Booth, ich habe nur von dem Anschlag in den Nachrichten gehört. Du weißt, dass ich nicht..."

Booth unterbrach Daveys Erklärung mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung

„Davey," sagte er erschreckend ruhig. „Ich will ALLES, was du bekommen kannst. Und wenn auch nur einer den Anschlag überhaupt _erwähnt_, will ich es wissen. Du weißt wie du mich erreichen kannst!"

Der Informant nickte wortlos.

Booth verabschiedete sich mit einem stummen Nicken, fasste die perplexe Temperance am Arm und führte sie aus dem Laden.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, kam ein junger Mann aus dem Lager.

„Wer war das?" fragte er Davey.

Der sah dem Pärchen hinterher, das gerade seinen Laden verlassen hatte und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ein unzufriedener Kunde." murmelte er knapp zur Erklärung, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Angestellten anschnauzte: „Und jetzt steh hier nicht herum, sondern sieh zu, dass du die restlichen Bestellungen zusammen packst, Vince! Die müssen morgen raus und die neue Ware muss auch noch einsortiert werden! Ich bezahle dich nicht fürs dumm Glotzen!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Atempause

**Atempause**

„Was zum Kuckuck war das denn jetzt?"

Nachdem sie den Laden verlassen hatten, schüttelte Temperance verärgert Booth' Hand von ihrem Arm und ging zurück zum Auto.  
„Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass du noch mit einem Informanten sprechen willst, anstatt einfach '**Halt**' zu brüllen. Mir ist beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben!" Sie schloss den Wagen auf.

„Booth?"

Sie sah auf die Beifahrerseite. Ihr Partner stand vornübergebeugt an den Wagen gelehnt, die Hände auf dem Autodach und war kreidebleich. Der Auftritt bei seinem Informanten hatte Booth' letzte Energie verbraucht und er fühlte sich buchstäblich ausgelaugt.

Erschöpft hob er eine Hand um Temperances Fragen abzublocken.

Er spürte selber, dass er sich übernommen hatte und einen Moment lang bereute er sich nicht einen weiteren Tag Ruhe gegönnt zu haben.

Die Ermittlungen gingen nicht so voran, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Genaugenommen hatten sie gar nichts, außer eine Allerweltsbombe und einen Haufen Vermutungen.

„Bring mich bitte einfach nach Hause." bat er Temperance mit müder Stimme, als er wieder in den Wagen stieg und obwohl ihr tausend Fragen auf der Zunge lagen, tat sie, worum er bat. Temperance wusste, dass er ihr jetzt sowieso nicht auf ihre Fragen antworten würde und schwieg. Sie konnte warten.

Schweigend fuhren sie zu Booth' Haus. Ohne auf seinen Einwand zu achten, sie könne ihn dort absetzen und dann weiter fahren, lenkte sie den Wagen in eine freie Parklücke vor dem Gebäude.

Als er erneut ansetzte, sie zu überzeugen, er käme von hier an alleine zurecht unterbrach sie ihn knapp: „Nein, das tust du nicht!"  
Zu erschöpft um noch mit ihr zu streiten gab Booth nach, öffnete die Tür zu seinem Apartment und ließ sie ein.

Nachdem sie ihre Jacke abgelegt hatte, ging Temperance sofort in die Küche.  
„Hast du Hunger? Ich mach uns was." rief sie und Booth fand, dass sie sich in seiner Küche bereits mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit bewegte, als wäre es ihre eigene, doch darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Mit einem Brummen, dass alles Mögliche bedeuten konnte, ging er ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf seine Couch fallen. Temperance zuckte mit den Achseln und begann, den Inhalt seines Kühlschrankes zu inspizieren, während sie überlegte, was sie aus den Sachen die sie dort fand machen könnte.

Genau wie der Kaffeeduft am Morgen, hatten die leisen Geräusche aus der Küche, in der Temperance werkelte, etwas Beruhigendes. Es dauerte nicht lange und Booth war auf seiner Couch eingeschlafen, wo ihn Temperance fand, als sie wenig später mit zwei Tellern ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Sie stellte die Teller ab und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Booth!"

Ein undeutliches Knurren war seine Antwort.

„Booth, du solltest etwas essen.", versuchte sie es erneut und diesmal schlug er langsam die Augen auf.

„Bones, manchmal kannst du wirklich eine Nervensäge sein!" murmelte er benommen während er sich aufsetzte. „Außerdem ist das ja eigentlich mein Text!"

Er sah zu seiner Partnerin hoch, die bei dem Versuch seine Bemerkung zu deuten die Stirn runzelte. „Wenn du einfach tun würdest, was ich dir sage, müsste ich keine Nervensäge sein.", antwortete sie.

Booth grinste, während Temperance ihm eine Gabel reichte. „Einfach, hm?"

„Ja, es würde viele Dinge vereinfachen.", sagte sie ernst.

Jetzt musste Booth doch lachen. „Träum weiter, Bones!"

Temperance blinzelte irritiert. Die Übersetzung von umgangssprachlichen Ausdrücken in eine logische, für Brennan eher verständliche Form, war für die Anthropologin jedes Mal eine Herausforderung. Warum konnte sich dieser Mann nie einer klaren Ausdrucksweise bedienen und musste ständig irgendwelche blumigen Metaphern verwenden?

„Ich träume nicht. Ich bin völlig wach, obwohl ich zugegebenermaßen etwas erschöpft bin. Jedoch nicht so sehr, dass ich halluzinieren oder träumen würde. Aber ich nehme mal an, dass du das, wie so oft, nicht wörtlich meinst. Ich glaube, es soll bedeuten, dass du nicht daran denkst, ausschließlich das zu tun, was ich sage." meinte sie daher nach einer kurzen Analyse, zufrieden mit sich, dass sie diesmal in der Lage gewesen war, dieses Sinnbild zu dechiffrieren.

„Was vielleicht auch gar nicht so verkehrt ist.", resümierte sie weiter, „denn manchmal ist deine Beurteilung einer Situation doch die Bessere."

„Wow, Bones, war das eben ein Kompliment?" Booth hörte auf zu essen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Sie zog grübelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Das deine Expertise manchmal die Bessere ist? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. War es eins?"

„Ich _nehm_' es mal als Kompliment.", griente Booth zufrieden, dann deutete er mit der Gabel auf den Teller, „Sag mal, hast du das alles in _meinem_ Kühlschrank gefunden? Das schmeckt klasse. Was ist das?"

„Ich habe ein wenig improvisiert. Es hat keinen Namen." zuckte Temperance mit den Schultern, dann, nach einem kurzen Zögern, ergänzte sie: „Danke."

Booth sah sie verblüfft an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, platzte sie heraus: „Ich weiß, dass ich recht gut kochen kann, aber Danke für das Kompliment."

Schmunzelnd dachte Booth, dass Bones es doch immer wieder schaffte ihn zu überraschen. Wer hätte geglaubt, dass Temperance Brennan, die in seiner Gegenwart ein zeitweise überheblich scheinendes Selbstbewusstsein an den Tag legte, sich eines Tages bei ihm für etwas in ihren Augen so Unwichtiges wie ein Kompliment bedanken würde?

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, stoppte aber mitten in der Bewegung. Ruckartige Bewegungen waren keine gute Idee, musste er feststellen. Rasende Kopfschmerzen ließen ihn scharf Luft holen. Während er herum gescherzt hatte, hatte er die Schmerzen völlig vergessen, doch jetzt kehrten sie umso stärker zurück.

Temperance war die Veränderung nicht entgangen. Schweigend nahm sie ihm den Teller aus der Hand und brachte diesen zusammen mit ihrem eigenen zurück in die Küche.

„Du solltest wirklich schlafen gehen, Booth.", sagte sie, als sie aus der Küche zurückkehrte. „Ich räume nur noch die Sachen in der Küche wieder weg. Geh ruhig, ich finde mich hier schon zurecht.", versicherte sie ihm auf seine ungestellte Frage.

„Danke, Bones." Booth war aufgestanden und ging, sich die Schläfen reibend, in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. „Ist das wirklich okay, wenn ich jetzt…..?" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und sah sie fragend an.

Temperance lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu und nickte. „Gute Nacht, Booth!"

„Gute Nacht, Bones." Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss sich die Schlafzimmertür und Temperance ging in die Küche um dort ein wenig Ordnung zu schaffen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ein lautes Scheppern und ein unterdrückter Aufschrei rissen Booth einige Stunden später aus seinem Schlaf. Diffuses Licht drang durch die Vorhänge vor seinen Fenstern und ein Blick auf seinen Wecker sagte ihm, dass es noch ziemlich früh am Morgen war.

Alarmiert spitzte er die Ohren, dann setzt er sich auf und glitt leise aus dem Bett. Mit zwei, drei raschen Schritten überbrückte er die Distanz zwischen seinem Bett und der Kommode in der er seine Waffe verstaut hatte, nahm und entsicherte sie mit den instinktiven Bewegungen die jahrelange Übung mit sich brachten, während er angespannt auf weitere verdächtige Geräusche in seiner Wohnung lauschte.

Lautlos öffnete er die Schlafzimmertür und spähte auf den Flur. Alles schien ruhig und unverdächtig. Sollte er sich geirrt und das Geräusch nur geträumt haben?

Booth lauschte erneut angestrengt. Nein, da war es wieder! Irgendetwas klapperte und er hörte ein unterdrücktes Murmeln. Jemand versuchte erfolglos sehr, sehr leise zu sein.

Die Waffe im Anschlag und alle Sinne auf Höchstleistung, schlich Booth geschmeidig in Richtung der verdächtigen Geräusche. Er passierte sein Wohnzimmer und stutzte. Auf der Couch lagen, wenn auch wieder ordentlich zusammengelegt, Kissen und eine Decke, die gestern noch nicht dort gelegen hatten. Jemand hatte auf dieser Couch übernachtet. Booth ließ die Waffe sinken.

Eine Bewegung in der Tür die seine Küche mit dem Wohnzimmer verband ließ ihn zusammenfahren und instinktiv riss er die Waffe wieder hoch.

„Kaffee?"

Booth starrte perplex in das Gesicht seiner Partnerin, während diese ihm ungerührt einen Becher hinhielt. Rasch senkte er den Lauf seiner Waffe und sicherte sie.

„Verdammt noch mal, Bones! Willst du, dass ich dich erschieße?" explodierte er. „Was zum Teufel tust du hier? Warum bist du hier?" Als er die Waffe auf dem Couchtisch ablegte, zitterten seine Hände ein wenig.

Diese Frau war noch mal sein Tod! Wenn er wirklich einmal den Löffel abgeben sollte, war es mit Sicherheit _für_ oder _durch_ diese Frau, dachte er grimmig.

Da Booth keine Anstalten machte, ihr den Becher abzunehmen, stellte Brennan ihn auf dem Couchtisch neben der Waffe ab und setzte sich.

„Auch wenn dein Vorgehen in den meisten Fällen nicht unbedingt rational ist, weiß ich doch mit Sicherheit, dass du im Umgang mit Waffen sehr überlegt handelst."  
Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem eigenen Kaffeebecher und sah zu Booth hoch, der immer noch versuchte, dem Zittern seiner Hände Einhalt zu gebieten. „Du würdest nie impulsiv schießen!"

Booth ließ sich schwer neben sie auf die Couch fallen. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", meinte er dumpf und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Mein Gott, Bones, ich hätte dich töten können! Warum bist du hier und nicht bei dir zu Hause?"

„Ich war gestern sehr müde und hatte mir gedacht, dass du sicher nichts dagegen hättest, wenn ich auf deiner Couch übernachte. Ich hielt es für sicherer, hier zu bleiben, als mich noch ins Auto zu setzen und zu fahren."

An ihrem Gesicht konnte er ablesen, dass sie seine Aufregung nicht verstand.  
Sie schien eher überrascht wegen seiner Reaktion zu sein. Booth seufzte und griff nach seinem Kaffeebecher.

„Darum geht es nicht, Bones." erklärte er, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte. „Ich möchte nur gerne wissen, wer sich in meiner Wohnung aufhält, wenn ich aufwache. Ich bin da ein wenig eigen."

Er beobachtete Temperance, die an ihrem Kaffee nippte, während sie seine Erklärung überdachte. Schließlich sah sie auf.

„Aber wie hätte ich denn, ohne dich zu wecken…" begann sie, brach aber ab, als sie bemerkte, wie Booth gequält das Gesicht verzog.

„Also gut, keine unangemeldeten Spontanübernachtungen mehr auf deiner Couch. Versprochen." Wie zum Schwur hob Temperance die Hand und ein spitzbübisches Funkeln trat in ihre Augen. „Gilt das auch für Spontanübernachtungen auf dem Fußboden?"

„Bones!" stöhnte Booth und stimmte dann gutmütig in ihr leises Lachen ein. Als das Lachen abebbte, saßen sie eine Weile schweigend ihren Kaffee trinkend nebeneinander. Jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, bis Temperance die Stille unterbrach und fragte:

„Wie fühlst du dich heute?"

Booth unternahm eine rasche gedankliche Schnellüberprüfung seiner selbst und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass es ihm, bis auf die unvermeidlichen aber erträglichen Schmerzen, die Prellungen und blaue Flecken nun mal mit sich bringen, recht gut ging. Er fühlte sich ausgeruht und bereit, sich wieder auf die Jagd nach den Bombenattentätern zu machen.

„Gut." antwortete er deshalb auf ihre Frage, „Ein wenig zerschlagen noch, aber besser als gestern."

„Schön." Temperance leert ihre Tasse und erhob sich. „Ich fahre jetzt nach Hause um zu duschen und mich umzuziehen." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich denke, dass ich in etwa einer Stunde wieder hier sein werde um dich abzuholen."

Booth sprang ebenfalls auf die Füße. „Du könntest auch hier duschen." Vage deutete er in Richtung Badezimmer, „Das würde Zeit sparen."

Temperance schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich weiß, aber leider habe ich nichts zum Wechseln mit." Sie deutete auf ihre verknitterte Kleidung und öffnete die Haustür.  
„In einer Stunde bin ich wieder da." versprach sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„_Du könntest auch hier duschen!"_  
Booth ohrfeigte sich innerlich für diesen Satz, als er zum Fenster ging, dass zur Straße zeigte. Er sah Brennan nach, wie sie ruhig und aufrecht zu ihrem Auto ging. Eine stolze Erscheinung, dachte er bewundernd.

„_Du könntest auch hier duschen!"  
_Der Gedanke an seine Partnerin unbekleidet unter seiner Dusche hätte wahrscheinlich noch eher zum plötzlichen Herztod bei ihm geführt, als das unerwartete Auftauchen ihres Gesichtes im Visier seiner Waffe vorhin.

Booth stieß einen missbilligenden Laut aus. Derartige Gedanken über seine Kollegin waren absolut unangebracht! Sie waren Partner, Kollegen, nicht mehr.

Aber an Frühstück mit Bones konnte er sich wirklich gewöhnen!

Leise pfeifend ging er ins Badezimmer und unter die Dusche und überhörte so das Klingeln seines Handys.

Nachdem der Anrufer zweimal an die Mailbox weitergeleitet wurde, meldete der Bildschirm den Eingang einer Textnachricht. Booth fand diese Nachricht eine halbe Stunde später, als er, geduscht und angekleidet, sein Telefon überprüfte.

Die Nachricht kam von Stevens.

„Wir haben eine Spur!"

-.-.-.-.-


End file.
